


Here and There

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Right Here [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Distrust, Divorce, Drama, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Insults, Lesbian Sex, Moving In Together, Novella, Rare Pairings, Romance, Side Story, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: This is a side story for Mulan and Marian. It's set duringRight Here. The story chronicles Marian and Mulan's journey from bad situations to each other as they learn to live in this world. Some people throw obstacles in their way, but luckily there are people to help. Be a part of the trip to see how Mulan and Marian become their own family.





	1. By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: This is a side story that’s set during [Right Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10765869). It’s basically what Marian and Mulan are up to during the story. And, as always, for updates on this story or just come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).
> 
> Public Service Announcement: There is some SwanQueen, but it’s in the background in future chapters.
> 
>  

Here and There 

1: By Any Other Name

Mulan sat under a tree, reading in the morning light and not bothered by the chill. She heard the murmurs throughout the camp among the Merry Men the moment Emma and Regina set foot in the camp. Mulan tried not to get mixed up in the gossip that circulated among men. In fact, she found herself getting less and less mixed up with the Men as time went on. She always felt like a misshaped puzzle piece with them, but it came out more as in this world than in the old one. Maybe it was because she spent time with Emma, who always made her feel included, especially when they faced down some dastardly villain.

Oddly enough, hanging around with Emma seemed to alienate her even more from the Merry Men. Robin had a peculiar dislike for Emma. Mulan was not sure why it was, but whenever she saw Emma with Regina, she thought she knew why. There was something there between Emma and Regina. Robin had to sense it and it had to leave a bad taste in his mouth, even though he had his wife back with him. When they had spare time on their hands, the Merry Men liked to speculate on why Robin was with Regina, why he left her for Marian, and why he might still pine for her. And they seemed to have a lot of spare time.

She was not surprised to find out the Merry Men talked as much as they did. She had been in the army, after all. Men gossiped as much as women. Maybe worse. They had been all about whispering about Robin and Regina since back in the Enchanted Forest when Regina barely wanted to share space with Robin. It was a bit tragic to see twenty grown men snickering and muttering like a gaggle of teenagers. It did not help they were loud enough for her to hear them, even though she was not next to them.

“Why do you think Emma and the Evil Queen are here?” David Doncaster inquired, standing with the Men by their tents. For a big guy and rather masculine, he was always one of the first men to start the gossip going. It might have had something to do with him being one of the youngsters in the group, a teenager among men.

“Maybe Robin’s decided to go back to the freak in the sheets,” Arthur a Bland commented. He was one of Mulan’s least favorite among the Men. He was boorish and rude, very different from his cousin, Little John. He never failed to have a comment that was inappropriate, especially when Regina was involved. “Oh, maybe he managed to talk Regina and the Sheriff into a little threesome. More is always better.” He wiggled his eyebrows and then winked directly at Mulan. She had punched him in the past for things like that and she had no doubt she would do it again in the future.

Little John frowned, a vein popping up from his thick neck, and shook his head. “I’m sure his wife is enough for him.” His voice was clipped, impatient, a warning that was always ignored when it came to their current subject.

“I dunno. I think I’d be able to write a lot more ballads about the Queen in the bed than Marian,” Alan-a-Dale commented. It amazed her that he would say such a thing without cringing and no one in the crowd said anything, but this had become the norm. They spoke of Marian, one of their own, as if she were an object when she was away and would then smile in her face when she appeared. It was disgusting.

“Considering the fact that I’ve seen Marian punch Robin in the face, I don’t think she’s all timid and soft in bed,” Will Scarlet said with a shrug to his shoulders.

“Hey, girl, what do you think?” Arthur called to Mulan. She was quite a few feet from them. They were closer to the “mess area,” which was between the camp and Robin’s cabin.

Mulan scowled and stayed by her tent. “My name is not girl. My name is Mulan.” She felt like she said this phrase way too much to people who had known her for more than a year, people who were supposed to be her new family. Funny enough, three people who would undoubtedly be the talk of the camp for days to come got her name right the first time, Emma, Marian, and even Regina, despite the fact they did not interact much in the Enchanted Forest. Hell, she had only just met Marian a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Which one would you nail, the Queen or Marian?” Will Stutely had the nerve to ask. Sometimes, he was referred to as the “second Will” or “other Will,” which he loathed. Mulan could not bring herself to care.

“I do not think this is any of our business and we shouldn’t be discussing it,” Mulan said. It baffled her they could speak so flippantly over women their leader loved… if he actually loved either. She tried not to judge, but from what she observed, she was not sure what Robin felt for either women.

“You always gotta be the sad sack of the group, don’t you?” Will Scarlet replied. He threw a wink her way, not in the same way Arthur did, but letting her know no hard feelings. It had not taken her long to learn the differences in many of their gestures.

“She’s actually right. We shouldn’t worry about what’s going on between Robin and the Queen and Marian. It’s their business,” Friar Tuck said, waving them away. No one moved, including the clergyman.

Little John nodded. “Right.” Still, no one moved.

Cook, who was the cook, scoffed. “Oh, please, like you two won’t be right with us when we’re talking about this later on.” He wiped his hands on his apron, which he wore all day. He sort of reminded her of Granny, in the sense they seemed to think everything could be solved with food or a crossbow. Granny was definitely the friendlier of the two, to her anyway.

Mulan shook her head and decided she had enough. She retreated into her tent and could still hear the Men talking. She tried to shut them out, but there was not much to occupy her time. She did not have many belongings. She had read all her books and was not in the mood to reread anything now. She grabbed her sword, sharpening the blade. It was best to be prepared in case some evil made its way into Storybrooke, which happened every few days from what she could tell. Emma always welcomed her help, even though the Merry Men did not seem inclined to go along with her.

Mulan did not understand why none of the Merry Men joined in when things happened in their new home. Robin was not much of a help either and did not seem pleased whenever she went out. It was odd and it played on her mind each time it happened. Robin gave her dirty looks over it sometime, as well. 

“You think he’s gonna ask Emma if she’s sure that’s Marian?” Will Stutely asked.

“Stop saying that. Robin’s with her now. Show Marian some respect,” Friar Tuck replied.

“Right. I’ve seen Marian take on some of the meanest blokes. She deserves respect,” Little John said. Mulan was glad he did, but then he followed it up with something terrible. “If that is Marian anyway.” 

Mulan frowned. As far as she knew, they kept those comments to themselves, but they did not seem to consider Marian might overhear. They did not treat her that way to her face, but that only made it worse to Mulan. They were cowards and that was not what she signed up for.

“Seriously, though, I’d take a dip with the Queen if I could, but I wouldn’t try to have a relationship with her,” Arthur said. 

“Look, I’d think we’d all freak the Queen, but none of us want to deal with her beyond that,” Cook replied.

“That is a whole different brand of crazy,” David said.

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it. She probably had Robin under a spell when he was thirsting for her in the Enchanted Forest,” Alan-a-Dale replied.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Second Will said and there were agreeing mumbles. 

Mulan scowled at that. They spent a year with Regina, watched her take on the Wicked Witch, witnessed her put her life on the line, and fought with her to save lives. How could they speak about her like this? But, then again, they spoke about Marian, someone they loved and respected, like she was some terrible thing more often anyone should. 

“I don’t know if it’d want to sleep with the Queen. Imagine all the commands she’d give you,” David said.

“I dunno. Taking orders might be fun,” Will Scarlet replied with a laugh.

They stood out there and talked about things until Emma and Regina left. The only reason she knew about it was because they commented on the Queen’s ass and Emma’s jeans on the way out. Mulan had to believe Regina and Emma could not hear or there would have been a full fledge battle in camp. Mulan shook her head and put it out of her mind. Yes, she was curious why Emma and Regina were out their way, but it was not her business. 

A few minutes after that, there was shouting from the house. Roaring, really, full of fury and hurt. Mulan tried to ignore, but poked her head out to see what the ruckus was about. The Men were still out, trying to find out what was going on. She stayed in her tent.

“Hey, girl, you’re not going to come check this out?” Arthur called to her. 

Mulan scowled. _Why the hell does this man insist on not using my name?_ His excuse was that it was “too funny to remember.” She used to hear that more often than she liked. What the hell did that even mean? He never explained. She did not argue with him over it anymore, not really wanting anything to do with him.

“Can you stop being a dick for one moment and just call her Mulan, you ass?” Will Scarlet said and she heard some scuffling. Will probably pushed Arthur. Will could be immature, but he seemed to have a good heart. She had not seen him do much robbing the rich and giving to the poor, though. Of course, she had not done much robbing and giving either, but she could not bring herself to steal from anyone. Will had no problem with stealing. 

“Can you both shut up?” Cook huffed, obviously wanting to hear the argument.

Mulan had no doubt they could hear the argument loud and clear if they were close enough to the small house Robin and Marian occupied. She could make out some words, but not enough to follow what was going on. Marian would probably be by her tent later, though. Whenever there were waves with Robin or the other Men, Marian made her way to Mulan. Mulan did not mind. It was good to have companionship.

The Merry Men had their opinions on her friendship with Marian, as well. She ignored it for the most part. They did not say anything when Marian was around, though. I know they aren’t silent out of respect for her, so why not say anything to Marian? Mulan doubted she would ever know. She did not worry about it, thinking about how Marian had to feel, arguing with Robin after having to face Robin’s ex.

So, Mulan decided to do something special for Marian when she arrived. She would probably need something to pick her up from the argument with Robin. Mulan would not ask about if Marian did not want to speak on it, but she would offer her a kind ear if necessary.

-8-8-8-8-

Marian could not stay in the same house with Robin anymore, not for the moment anyway. She could hardly stand to look at him. It took all of her willpower not to throw a lamp at his head, especially as he had the nerve to stare at her as if she had done something wrong.

She could not believe the Evil Queen was about to have his baby. She understood she had been dead when he was with the Queen, but the fact that he could be with the woman who executed her would always leave a bad taste in her mouth. Now, she had to deal with the idea of the woman responsible for her death and missing out on her own child’s life having a child with her True Love. It left an awful taste in her mouth that he started the argument with her after Emma and the Queen left. It was like she did not know who he was anymore.

Her True Love never would have touched the Queen, unless he planned to rid the world of her. The man she knew would not have told her to stop asking questions once the Queen left either. And, she had tons of questions, but he refused to answer any of them, acting as if she was supposed to accept everything that just happened. The Queen was pregnant with his child and they were under contract not to say anything, like he was the one to be ashamed of.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Robin asked from across the small living room. His face twisted, maybe he was confused or maybe he was furious. She did not see how he had the right to be either of those, though. 

“How am I supposed to look at you?” Marian countered, folding her arms across her chest. She could not be more disgusted with this man if she tried. The only reason she had not punched him in the face was because their son was in the next room.

“Marian, I chose you,” he said, like she was supposed to be grateful for that and maybe once upon a time she would have been. That time had passed.

“You chose me? Is that how it’s meant to look after the Queen comes in here to make us sign contracts to avoid talking about her carrying your child?” Marian demanded. She could not believe she was even saying that phrase. “You slept with that woman!” She motioned to the door, flinging her hand out.

“You were dead,” he replied, eyes trying to pin her.

“She executed me!” Her face was hot and she stomped her foot, wanting to kick him in the face.

“I didn’t know that at the time!”

“How could you not know that? She took me in front of dozens of witnesses. You mean to tell me you never even inquired about my disappearance and eventual death?” The very idea hurt her head. How could he care so little for her?

“Of course I did! But, I had a baby to care of. Roland was a newborn and I knew you’d want me to focus on him, so I did.”

“And had him around the woman who murdered me, but I supposed it’s fine since you never went to find out and I’m sure she never mentioned she killed me.” The sad thing was the Queen had probably ended so many lives, she more than likely did not recall executing Marian, just another body among hundreds.

“You are not dead.” He managed to keep a straight face while saying this. Like, somehow, Emma’s act of kindness did away with everything the Queen had done. Her coming back to life cleaned the Queen’s slate.

Marian doubted she could frown any deeper. She narrowed her gaze on him. What sort of thing was that to say? She had come back from the past several weeks ago. While she was not sure how far along the Queen was, she was not showing, so her child could not be very big. A light went off in her head and her body shook as she balled her hands into tight fists.

“Did you sleep with her while I was here?” she asked through gritted teeth. She could hardly open her mouth. _And yet he claims to have chose me?_ She was not sure which situation would be worse: Robin sleeping with the Queen after she executed Marian or Robin sleeping with the Queen while Marian was alive, well, and still his wife as far as everyone was concerned.

“Marian! I love you,” he said with his hands open wide and his face pleading with her to… do something. She was not sure. He stepped over to her and she moved back. She barely wanted to breathe the same air as him, so she definitely did not want him to touch her.

She scowled. “That isn’t an answer. And, do you really love me? You couldn’t be bothered to break my ice curse, after all.” Everyone knew True Love’s Kiss could break any curse and she believed the Robin she had married would have been able to break her curse. Not this man, though.

“You know I do.”

That was just it, she did not know. Her stomach dropped and it was like her ribs crushed her lungs. “I need some air.” She fled the house.

“You can’t just leave, Marian!” He reached for her, grabbed her bicep, and tried to stop her. He must have forgotten she was not some delicate flower. It was easy to break away from him and continue her escape. He was lucky to not have a black eye for such behavior. “We have to talk about this!” he called to her.

Outside, cold air hit her, but she did not dare turn around for a coat or her cloak. She watched the Merry Men scramble, trying to pretend they had not been eavesdropping. She hoped they did not hear what the Queen wanted from her and Robin. They already gossiped about her, but she did not want to hear them talking about Robin impregnating a woman, especially the Queen. How could he do this to her? Tears stung her eyes while anger ripped at her belly.

None of the Merry Men came to check on her, which tore at Marian even more. They were supposed to be her family, her brothers, and they could not be bothered to see if she was all right. It was hard not to feel bitter, betrayed even. Did none of them care that she had been murdered? They had just accepted it and moved on?

She hurried to Mulan’s tent. She had become acquainted with Mulan quite quickly when she came into camp, mostly because Mulan was the only one who did not look at her like a ghost. Of course, it helped that Mulan had never met her. Mulan also was not a gossip.

“Good morning, Marian,” Mulan said as soon as Marian slipped into her tent.

“Hey. Did you hear all that?” Marian asked in a quick breath. She needed to know, bouncing on her heels like an anxious child.

Mulan sighed, but nodded. “I do not know what was being said. I am not sure if the others could tell, but we all heard sounds.”

Marian’s shoulders dropped, feeling heavy. It was like having stones on her chest. Just more things for the Men to gossip over and blame on her. She never thought she would have to wonder what her reaction would be to someone coming back from the dead, but she often hoped it was better than how the Merry Men received her. These Men were her friends, her family, and she felt like an outsider among them now.

“You’re welcome here, as always. I made some dumplings.” Mulan presented her with wooden containers housing several steaming dumplings. “Oh, and you have no coat. It’s too cold.”

Before Marian could object, Mulan wrapped her cloak around Marian’s shoulders. It smelled like Mulan, earthy, like ginger and metal. A small inhale and Marian could breathe again.

Mulan moved around her. She handed Marian a pair of what she called chopsticks. Mulan ate with them whenever Marian sat with her in her tent, but often Cook made things where the chopsticks proved useless. Sometimes, Marian felt like he did it on purpose, wanting to watch and tease Mulan as she struggled to use them with a meal, if only to be around the Merry Men for a moment. Marian knew sometimes the Men pranked each other and played practical jokes, but she did not think what Cook did was funny for some reason. It seemed to go beyond a lark. It seemed to single out Mulan for what made her different than the rest of them. _I feel so ashamed of them sometimes now_. It was a new feeling, among many new, troublesome feelings.

“Do you remember how to use them?” Mulan held up her own chopsticks and moved them to remind Marian how they worked.

Marian nodded. Mulan had been kind enough to teach her to use them a couple of weeks ago when she came into the tent to find Mulan enjoying a meal by herself. Marian was the only one willing to eat things Mulan made at this point. From Marian’s understanding, the Men had tried it when Mulan first showed up over a year ago, but they disliked it for whatever reason and did not try more.

“Are you comfortable?” Mulan asked. She did not have much in the tent, but she would try to get whatever Marian might need to help her feel better.

“Very. Thank you,” Marian replied.

She went to try one of the dumplings, but had trouble lifting it. Mulan laughed and demonstrated how to use the chopsticks again, plucking up a dumpling with no problem. Marian went to grab one again and had it halfway before she dropped it. She laughed.

“I’ll eat that one,” Marian promised as she tried to pick the dumpling up off of the blankets Mulan had down in her tent. She dropped it again and chuckled more. “I’ll get this, damn it.”

“You will starve first.” Mulan smiled as she picked it up with her own chopsticks and put it to Marian’s mouth.

“I’m not some baby for you to feed.” Despite that, she opened her mouth and ate the dumpling presented to her.

Mulan snickered and Marian moaned as the flavor hit her tongue. It was not something she was used to, light and somewhat doughy. She could understand why the Merry Men might shy away from Mulan’s cooking, but it was a good different and she wanted to become familiar with it. So, she went in for another dumpling. She dropped that one, as well, but was able to catch it with her free hand. Mulan laughed again and Marian joined in.

“What are you girls giggling about in here?” Will Scarlet poked his head in the tent. He loudly sniffed. “Oh, Mulan, you cooking more of your stuff? Cook’s gonna be pissed. He just finished some kidney pies.”

Marian frowned. Will Scarlet had the manners of a goat, but luckily had a heart of gold, so she was not too upset with him. She did take exception to him just sticking his head in Mulan’s tent. Mulan did not seem bothered by it, so Marian did not say anything. She hated to think how often Will had to do something like that, though, for Mulan to not even think anything of it.

“They are called dumplings. You may have one if you like,” Mulan offered.

Will turned his nose up. “Nah, I’m fine. Gonna have some of this pie. You two coming along?”

Marian sighed. She was really not in the mood to see them, or deal with them. Mulan glanced at her and seemed to read her mind.

“We’re all right with the dumplings here,” Mulan said.

“Right.” With that, Will was gone and Marian sighed in relief.

“If you’d like to go get you something from Cook, I will do that,” Mulan said.

Marian smiled. Mulan was a sweetie and also pretty amazing, knowing Marian was not ready to face the masses. She also did not want to be without Mulan right now, so she shook her head. “No, the dumplings are fine.”

“I have tea as well. Or if you’d like something stronger.” Mulan moved to the corner of the tent and produced a water skin. “Wine.”

“Yes, please.” Wine was very much the answer to finding out her husband had impregnated the Evil Queen. It did not help matters that she was certain he was with the Queen after she arrived. She would talk to him about it later, but right now, she had no desire to see him.

Like many things about Mulan, the wine was not what Marian expected, but it was enough. It was potent, as well. Before Marian knew it, she was full of dumplings and drunk on wine. Mulan smiled at her while she struggled to remain sitting upright.

“Can you believe of all the women off Earth the man who claims to love me decides to be with the person who killed me?” Marian slurred. She wanted to say Robin put a baby in Regina, but she would keep her word. Not because of the contract, but because she had no desire for anyone to know her husband lowered himself to be with the Queen while Marian was around. She would keep that a secret until she died, even if she died drowning in this delightful wine Mulan had. “This is so good.” She took another swig, noting the water skin was much lighter than when Mulan first passed it to her.

“You handle your drink as well as the men I knew in the army,” Mulan commented.

“You ride with a band of men, you learn you have to out-man the men for them to respect you,” Marian replied.

“And even then, after the slightest mishap, it can all come undone,” Mulan said.

Marian sighed, nodding, her buzz fading briefly. Mulan probably knew from experience, but Marian saw all of her hard work slip away recently. “Yeah. Although, dying and coming back might be more than a mishap. I am thankful to Emma for bringing me back, but it has been hard.”

Mulan nodded. “I can only imagine. Emma is… She’s a good one.”

“She is. So, why has she been hanging around the Queen?” Marian doubted Emma could do anything to make her think less of her, but she could not figure out why someone as good, decent, and heroic like Emma would be so close to the Queen. How did a pure monster the Queen entrap good people like Emma and Robin?

“They share a son and seem to be friends.”

Marian garbled something, but she was not sure what she wanted to say. It was odd to her that Emma and the Queen shared a son. Were they some kind of couple? How could they be when the Queen had been in a relationship with Robin? She did not know the story and Mulan did not have any answers. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Or maybe it counted as passed out.

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan smiled to herself as she covered Marian with several blankets to make sure she was protected from the night chill. Sometimes, wine was the answer. Marian was able to forget her woes and then would at least have a chance to regroup.

Mulan wished she could do more. Marian deserved better, at least that was the impression the Merry Men had given her. For the year she was with them and Marian was dead, they spun tales of Marian and her amazing archery skills, which rivaled Robin’s, even with his enchanted bow. They said she fought like a demon and never ran from a battle. But, they also spoke of her kindness and gentle smile that could ease any discomfort.

Maybe the Merry Men stayed away because they thought Marian was strong enough to handle things on her own. They believed Marian would work through everything and then they could accept her back into their fold. Mulan had no doubt Marian could do that, but it was not fair to her to have to do that. Marian was trying to find her place again. Mulan knew what that was like.

“I will be there for you, even when these men get their heads’ out of their asses and finally remember what you mean to them,” Mulan said as she began her evening routine. She ended up sleeping far away from Marian, wanting to make sure she gave her space.

In the morning, Mulan woke up before most of the camp, as always. She liked to get her morning practice in, including meditation. She was not surprised when both Wills, Arthur, David, and Alan-a-Dale made their way to her as she went through her motions with her sword.

“You mean, Marian didn’t drain you of all your energy last night?” Second Will smirked at her and wiggled her eyebrows.

Mulan curled her lip, but decided against saying anything. How could he talk about Marian like that? Was she not his comrade-in-arms? Was she not someone who bled with him, fought with him, and helped give his group purpose? Now, he would imply she would lie with Mulan with her husband a stone’s throw away?

“Hey, come on, now!” Will Scarlet pushed Second Will.

Second Will laughed. “What? It’s not like that is Marian, so I’m not being disrespectful.”

Mulan frowned. “What do you mean that’s not Marian?” None of them had ever come right out and said that straight like that. The gall!

“I told you about that,” Will Scarlet said and he gave Second Will another shove.

“Look, we all know there’s a good chance that ‘Marian’ is a demon or something. We know how the Enchanted Forest is and there’s always people looking to get back at us or get back at Robin. Swan didn’t know Marian, so it’s not like we can trust her to know she saved the right person,” Arthur replied. 

“And Robin does seem weary of her,” David said.

“Not to mention the little one.” Alan-a-Dale meant Roland.

“How can you say that?” Mulan sheathed her sword. “How can you speculate on a woman who was so happy to be back with you only a few weeks ago? She has shared your ups and downs and so much history with you and you would doubt her behind her back. If anyone knows her, it should be you.”

“You mean to tell us you wouldn’t be suspicious of her if this was your friend back from the dead?” Will Scarlet asked. 

“They probably don’t do a lot of thinking where she’s from,” Second Will said.

“Considering some of the stuff they eat, I’m inclined to agree,” David remarked.

“I also doubt she and Marian are doing a lot of thinking when they’re together.” Arthur nudged Second Will with his elbow, earning snickers from his fellow nitwits. Alan-a-Dale had the decency to frown and Will Scarlet looked away while he laughed.

Mulan scowled. She would not let them get her down with talk about her food or anything else from her culture. She definitely would not stand idly while they belittled Marian. But, she would not suffer their presence any longer. 

“How about we let Mulan get back to her dancing,” Will Scarlet suggested, slapping his buddies on their shoulders. Even though he was attempting to help, Will did not understand her any better than the other did. He was less of a jerk about it, though.

Second Will chuckled. “With that fancy ass toothpick, right?” 

“Didn’t she put you on her ass with her dancing and her toothpick a couple of times?” Alan-a-Dale reminded both of them.

Will Scarlet chuckled. “I’ll give her that.” 

Second Will sucked his teeth. “She got lucky.”

“You got lucky she didn’t kill you,” David replied, earning a heavy shove from Second Will. An argument began.

Mulan did not stick around for their squabbling. It was something she never learned to put up with. It seemed like these immature little things were all the Men were good for. A year of this and very little do-gooding was not the best journey she had been in her life. It was actually a blessing for her when the Curse brought them here and Emma welcomed her to fight the good fight. She would need to do more of it and maybe she did not need to do it from here.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Mulan tries to come into her own while she grows closer to Marian, who goes in for round two with Robin.


	2. To Be or Not to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: there are references to chapter six from Right Here in this chapter. Oh, and I meant to remind you guys, as usual, I don’t have a beta. So, I apologize for any mistakes.

 

2: To Be or Not to Be

Marian woke up in Mulan’s tent. There was tea waiting, which she was thankful for. According to the neatly written note Mulan left, it would help her feel better. As would the breakfast cereal Mulan left. It looked like porridge, but probably was not. It did not taste as such, but she ate all of it anyway. Then, she made her way back to the cabin. 

“Marian, where have you been?” Robin asked before she was even fully in the doorway. He touched the cloak still draped on her shoulders and his lip curled in a sneer as he flung the cloth away from him. “You went to stay with the new girl?” He flicked at the cloth as if it offended him.

Marian scowled. _Why does he still refer to Mulan as “the new girl?” He has to realize if he showed her some respect, the Men might do the same_. “She’s been with you for a year. Can’t you be bothered to learn her name?” She should have known something changed about him from the way he treated Mulan and tried to discourage her from helping Emma when trouble popped up in town.

“This isn’t about her. It’s about you and us. You can’t just run away when something happens,” Robin said.

Marian could hardly believe the things he allowed to come out of his mouth. “This is more than _something_. You’re going to act like the Queen didn’t show up here yesterday to tell you she’s carrying her baby? Act like she wants you to have nothing to do with the child? Act like you weren’t with her while I was here?” she growled.

“I chose you,” Robin snarled.

It was like that was supposed to make for everything, like she was supposed to accept everything he did and throw herself into his arms because he chose her. What made him think like that? Her Robin would not assume to know her thoughts, would not assume to control her. Who was this man?

“You put me in an impossible position,” Marian said.

He pressed his hand to his chest. “I put you in an impossible position? You’re here, Marian. You’re here because I chose you.” He reached out, like he was going to caress her cheek. She moved out of the way.

The very thought of him touching her right now made her blood boil. It was very likely she would punch him in the mouth if he made contact with her. “I’m here because Emma saw fit to give me a second chance,” she replied.

He growled at the sound of her name and his eyes flashed. “She is nothing more than a shadow of me. She’s trailing after Regina like some lost puppy.” 

She nodded. “You still have feelings for the Queen.” It helped explain some of his irrational hatred of Emma and his refusal to help her save the town whenever danger popped up. She hated to think the other reason he hated Emma was simply because she was the sheriff. That was just insane.

“I chose you!” He probably would have kept saying that, but Roland trotted in.

“Cook says breakfast is ready! Come on!” Roland grabbed his father’s hand and tugged him to the door. It was like he did not even see Marian, leaving the house without giving her a glance.

Marian felt her heart drop. She had been back for weeks now and Roland hardly touched her. He tried not to look in her direction. It broke her heart every single time. Regina would have a child by Robin and by some miracle that child would probably love her. She would get to be with that child while Marian had lost time she would never get back and might never properly bond with her son. It was not fair.

“She kills me, steals my family, and then tries to bow out gracefully only to ruin things anyway. How is that fair? How can one person with so much evil under her belt still come out smelling like a rose while the rest of us struggle and wilt?” Marian huffed.

It did not make any sense to her. How could there be justice in the world if someone like the Queen could still come out a winner? _How?_

She let loose a loud grunt and wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but decided getting breakfast might be a better idea. Yes, she was full from Mulan’s cereal, but she would like to spend time with her son. Maybe eating with Roland would help him become accustomed to her. Never mind the fact that she had eaten countless meals with him already. It did not matter. This could be the one to put her over the top. So, she went to camp chow area. The Men were all gathered around, eating. Little John was by Roland, but he eased out of the way for her to take the spot on the long bench at the picnic table. There were a several tables, full of rowdy Merry Men.

“Always the gentleman,” Marian said to Little John. 

“I do my best,” he replied with a smile.

“Momma, you not gonna eat?” Roland asked.

Marian offered him a smile. “You are such a gentleman as well. I ate already, but thank you for asking.”

“How did you eat already? I just finished,” Cook said. He motioned to the tools of his trade.

“Mulan. She made breakfast,” Marian replied.

“Oh, she made that rice porridge stuff, huh? It tasted weird,” Will Scarlet commented.

“You mean more so than the porridge we eat?” Marian countered. It was not like porridge they ate was pressed from gold. It was plain cereal, given flavor by what was mixed in.

“I’m shocked she didn’t eat try to eat it with those sticks,” Little John said.

Marian’s face twitched, a frown wanting to set in, but she fought it down. She could not believe Little John of all people was about to start in on Mulan. He was usually the best behaved of the Merry Men, setting an excellent example for everyone.

Arthur laughed. “Remember when she tried to eat the stew with the sticks?”

The others laughed. Marian could not hold back her scowl now. “You guys didn’t laugh in her face when she did that, right?”

“It was funny,” Little John said, as if that counted as an answer.

“We were just ribbing her,” Will Scarlet said.

Marian shook her head. “Did it ever occur to any of you that it might not be the most welcoming thing?”

“Some of us don’t think we needed the extra ‘men’ power anyway,” Arthur commented.

“Good thing it’s not a democracy then,” Little John said. “Although, she’s a little weird. I mean, come on, the dancing, the thin sword, even her armor. It’s all a little weird.”

Marian’s frown deepened. If Little John described Mulan as “weird,” she could only wonder what the other Merry Men thought. It explained why Mulan rarely showed up for meals, especially if they made fun of her trying to use chopsticks with the food. Who were these men and what had they done with her Merry band who would take in anyone, accept anyone with a good heart as their own?

“When did you guys become so judgmental?” Marian asked. 

“Judgmental? We joked her a little bit,” Will Scarlet replied.

“We joked her a lot,” the Second Will chimed in.

“But, we joke each other. You know that, right?” Cook said and he eyed Marian in an odd manner. It was like he was studying her, examining her, expecting her to rip her face off. She figured he was trying to throw her off, to get her to stop digging about how they treated Mulan. 

“I know, but did you wait for her to get accustomed to you or did you just start joking her from the start?” Marian asked. Did they give Mulan a chance to get comfortable or did they make her feel unwanted from the very beginning? 

“What does it matter?” Robin huffed. “Can we just enjoy our breakfast without having to worry about other things?”

Marian scowled, but decided against saying anything. She did not want to cause a fuss in front of Roland. She enjoyed sitting next to him, even though he did not respond to her, even when she tried to engage him. Once the meal was done, Roland charged off with Little John. Her heart sank again and she decided to go see if Mulan was back in her tent. Robin stood in her way before she could escape.

Robin tried to take hold of her arm, possibly to talk more. She was not in the mood, especially with the way he attempted to take liberty with her, and snatched her arm back. They glowered at each other. She could not believe the man looking at her, almost like she was the enemy, was her husband.

“Come now, Marian. This gives us some time to ourselves,” Robin said.

“I don’t think I trust myself to be alone with you right now,” Marian replied. She was not sure she would be able to look him in the eye let alone talk with him. For the moment, she just wanted to be away.

Robin blinked. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I don’t want to be around you right now. So, stop grabbing me and stop trying to force me to do whatever you want. I’m not interested in talking with you right now. I’m also not interested in not having this conversation in public,” Marian stated and then she stormed away.

Little did she know, that would become her normal with Robin. She lost all desire to be around him and the Men. Instead, she would rather be around Mulan and Mulan seemed to stick around for a while to be there for her.

-8-8-8-8-

“I am sorry things have become so difficult for you,” Mulan said. She and Marian were in her tent, talking and sipping tea. Mulan used to spend much of time away from the camp grounds, going into town and mingling with them rather than hanging out with the Merry Men. But, she changed the habit somewhat as Marian seemed to want to be with her more.

Marian shook her head. “I’m sorry things have been difficult for you from the start.”

Mulan shrugged. She had gotten used to the Merry Men, in the sense that their words did not bother her much anymore. She found ways to keep busy and avoid them, here and back in the Enchanted Forest. The Wicked Witch had been a great distraction there.

“Did they ever treat you as a member of the group?” Marian asked, eyes low.

Mulan sighed, glancing away. She never felt like one of the Merry Men. She was not sure why exactly. She saw they joked with each other, so it was not the teasing that alienated her.

“You don’t want to talk about it, do you?” Marian asked.

“They are your family. They are not mine,” Mulan replied. It was the best she could do. She never felt like family to them, even when they were somewhat nice to her. Even with Will Scarlet, who treated her as he treated everyone else, but she still did not feel close or connected to him.

“They should have been, though.”

“It is fine. I have other friends.” Mulan was able to become close to some of the people in Storybrooke, more from their time in the Enchanted Forest, but she had a few people.

Marian tilted her head. “Who?”

Mulan smiled. “I can show you.” It would be good for Marian to get out of camp for a little while. She could experience the new realm without worrying about Robin breathing down her throat.

Marian beamed. “Would you?”

Mulan wasted no time climbing to her feet. Marian followed suit and they left the tent. They did not make it far. Roland saw them and called out to them. Mulan noticed how a light went on in Marian’s eyes, like it did not even matter Roland said Mulan’s name first. Marian was happy to be acknowledged and Mulan could vaguely understand that.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Robin looked between them. 

Mulan blinked. She was used to his hostility, but this was something more. Did he think he could limit her movement? Limit Marian’s movement? Even her father did not tell her what to do.

“What does it matter?” Mulan asked.

“You both have duties here.” Robin looked over to a few of the Men, who were playing around with Roland. 

Mulan frowned. “You think those are my duties?” She had never actually handled children before being in the Merry Men. There were no small children in her family and then she was in the army. After that, there were adventures to be had, lives to save, and monsters to defeat.

“I will tend to Roland when we get back,” Marian said. She took Mulan by the hand and pulled her away.

“Marian!” Robin barked, but Marian did not turn around, nor did she let go of Mulan. They marched on with Robin screaming Marian’s name like a demon.

“Is everything all right?” Mulan asked. She never would have called Robin and Marian’s relationship perfect, but it was also not hostile like now.

“It will be,” Marian replied with a solid nod, as if that would make it so.

Mulan had no cause to argue and did not. They walked the short distance to _Granny’s_. Mulan introduced Marian to Ruby. They knew each other, but not in detail. No one had ever bothered to introduce Marian to Ruby.

“And how do you know Ruby?” Marian asked Mulan.

Mulan shrugged. “Snow White introduced us in the Enchanted Forest.” She was not the best at going out and meeting new people, which she guessed Marian noticed, but knowing some key people, like Snow White and Emma, allowed Mulan the opportunity to get to know tons of good people.

“Snow White?” Marian echoed.

“Emma’s mother. You’ve seen her before. Short hair, being motherly to Emma while looking possibly younger than Emma.” Ruby chuckled.

Marian squinted, confused, probably by both Ruby’s words and her amusement. Mulan decided to treat Marian to some of the diner food. It was Emma’s favorite and she liked to offer Mulan lunch whenever they defeated a villain. Marian might like it. Mulan was still trying to sort it out.

Mulan barely had enough money to pick up the check and she knew that was not good. Marian seemed intent on spending more time with her and she was intent on being away from the Merry Men, so they would probably be in town more often. She would need to do something about that.

“How’s your lunch?” Mulan asked. She was still getting used to the food, so she ordered a simple basket of fries.

Marian smiled and nodded. “It’s a good sandwich.”

Mulan glanced down at Marian’s sandwich. Sandwiches were relatively new to Mulan. She had seen them in the Enchanted Forest, but in this new realm, the sandwiches were different, smaller, neater. They looked more appetizing. One day, she supposed she would try one.

“You want a piece?” Marian asked.

Mulan blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You’re eyeing the sandwich. I thought you might want to try it.”

Mulan shook her head. “No, no, no.”

It was too late. Marian took a knife and cut a piece of her sandwich off. She eased it in Mulan’s direction. Mulan looked down at the sandwich and then looked at Marian. Her deep brown eyes sparkled and Mulan could not resist. She tasted the sandwich bite.

Mulan squeaked in surprise as the flavor hit her tongue. “Oh, it is good.”

Marian snickered. “Can’t go wrong with ham.”

Mulan smiled a little and paid the bill. They walked around town. Mulan showed Marian the Sheriff’s Office, but Emma was out at the moment. David was friendly, as expected. They wandered the town for a couple of hours, getting to know the area. The more Mulan was in town, the more she liked it. The people were mostly nice and helpful. No one acted as if she were weird or out of place. People even stopped her to thank her sometimes.

“You were so brave for standing up to those shadow cats with the Sheriff! Thank you so much.” an old woman gushed as she stood before Mulan and Marian in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Mulan smiled and shrugged. She did not know what to say. She offered to help and Emma had accepted. There was no need for thanks or a need to point out how brave she was. Marian chuckled and patted Mulan’s bicep.

“She is a dear, isn’t she?” Marian said to the woman, who grinned and nodded.

“We’re all lucky she’s around and you’re lucky to have her,” the woman replied.

“That I am.” Marian grinned at Mulan, who blushed.

The pair went on their way. They were stopped a few times, chatted with random people, and then returned to camp. 

“This was fun,” Marian said, her breath visible now. “Even if it’s gotten cold.” 

Mulan smiled. “It’s far from cold. I enjoyed my time with you.”

Marian nodded. “I always enjoy my time with you.”

“Farewell for now.”

“Yes, for now.”

Marian went home to her cabin while Mulan went to her tent. It felt cold there, not due to the weather, but in general. The camp was always so cold to Mulan. There were warm pockets with Marian around, but the chill seemed to be forever, along with the darkness. The feeling tended to leave when she left camp.

Her thoughts were thrown off as she heard yelling in the distance. It did not take a genius to realize it came from the cabin. Robin and Marian were arguing again.

-8-8-8-8-

Marian found herself spending more and more time with Mulan. Robin always seemed to be spoiling for a fight, wanting to point out her flaws, and somehow lay all things wrong at her feet. It was nice to be with Mulan and just feel like a person. She felt a little disappointed when one day, she could not find Mulan. Her stomach dropped and fear crawled up her spine. What if Mulan left? She could understand it, considering how the Merry Men treated Mulan.

“Will, have you seen Mulan?” Marian asked Will Scarlet.

He shrugged. “I think she went into town. You wanna go? Me and some of the boys are going for a pint.”

She shook her head. She did not want Mulan to think she was stalking her. Not to mention, Will would invite her for a pint and he would not take no for an answer. She was not in the mood to be day-drunk, or any type of drunk really. She wanted company who would not look at her as if her face was a mask.

She went about the day trying to spend time with Roland. Grabbing her bow, she called to him and offered to teach him to shoot. The grin that lit up his face warmed her heart until Robin met them as they left the cabin.

“And where are you two headed?” Robin inquired.

“Mama is gonna show me how to shoot a bow!” Roland held up his bow. She was not surprised he already had lessons. He was surrounded by expert archers and warriors.

Robin glanced up at her and smirked. “Oh, really? Well, wouldn’t you rather have lessons from both parents? I mean, I am the greatest archer in the land.”

Marian scowled, but Roland cheered and now this was a family affair. Unfortunately, it did not feel like a family event to her. Robin felt less and less like her family with each passing day. He had yet to stop mentioning how he chose her, as if she should be grateful for that. He accused her of changing and not being able to let go of the past. The Queen had murdered her and hijacked her family, how was she supposed to just let that go?

Going to the camp training ground, they found a spot and Marian found herself inching away from Robin and Roland, even though this was her idea. It was made worse when Robin stood by her after helping Roland line up a shot.

“Roland, wait!” Marian rushed over to the boy, escaping Robin, and correcting Roland’s fingers on his arrow.

“Don’t do that,” Robin said.

Robin moved to put Roland’s fingers back and it could have easily gotten awkward, but Marian stepped away. Roland ended up following his father’s instructions. The whole thing was ruined as she could not get close to Roland because of Robin and Roland only sought his father’s advice for his bow work. He glanced at her every now then, eyes narrow and mouth turned down. Her baby boy looked at her as if she could not be trusted from this simple interaction. She hated how stomach twisted and turned the whole time they were there. It had taken most of her strength to not vomit. She sighed in relief when Roland wanted to go back to camp for food.

On the way to the chow area, Marian spotted Mulan. She waved and Mulan came over. Robin came up behind Marian just as Mulan stood before her. 

“Mulan, where have you been?” Marian asked, tension wanting to leave her body, but unable to do so with Robin almost pressed against her back.

“Yes, where have you been?” Robin somewhat hissed the question. 

Mulan glared at Robin, but then focused on Marian. “I went to see Emma. She’s offered me a job.”

Marian blinked. “A job?” 

“You’re going to work for the sheriff?” Robin spat the question. 

Mulan did not even flinch. “I am. Emma does an honest and worthy job. I wish to be a part of her cause.”

“The Merry Men are a band of outlaws. You cannot work with the law and be an outlaw,” Robin said. 

“Above all else, I wish to help people and do good while being a part of something greater than myself. I think I can have that with Emma more than I can have here,” Mulan replied.

“Well, you can’t stay here if you’re not an outlaw,” Robin said.

Mulan shrugged and dismissed herself at that point, turning to go to her tent. Marian followed, ignoring Robin as he hollered for her to come back. Mulan was going to work with the sheriff and Robin essentially kicked her out. What was Marian to do? The burning loneliness she felt today would only grow worse without Mulan.

“Will you truly leave?” Marian asked Mulan. 

Mulan nodded. “There is nothing for me here. I will work and get a place in the proper town.” Mulan glanced at her. “I am sorry.”

Marian shook her head. “I’ve seen the way they treat you.”

Mulan opened her tent flap and motioned for Marian to go in before her. Marian smiled and stepped inside. They both stepped on the floor. Mulan grabbed her wine skin, which Marian immediately declined. She did not need another hangover. 

“I plan to learn how to live in this realm. Maybe you can do the same. The Men seemed intent on living on the edge of society, but I don’t think it has to be that way,” Mulan said. 

Marian nodded. It seemed like good advice. She did not know what would happen once Mulan left, but she would not have anyone to go to when things got tense between her and Robin. Things might forever be tense between her and Robin. She did not know who he was and she was not sure she wanted to get to know him.

“You know you will be just as welcome wherever I go, right?” Mulan asked. 

Marian smiled. “Thank you.” That might be the only thing that kept her sane while she went through these trying times.

Mulan smiled right back. “Don’t thank me. I enjoy your company.”

Marian sat up a little straighter. Her heart fluttered a little. She ignored the feeling and enjoyed being around someone who did not make her skin crawl. Unfortunately, she had to go home eventually.

“So, are you planning to just stop coming home?” Robin said, sitting on the couch with a mug in his hand. It was probably ale. 

“Are you planning to stop fighting with me?” Marian countered. She was drained before she even shut the door. Why could he not wait for her to take her shoes off before starting up with her?

“I’m trying to make this work.” 

“It doesn’t look that way from my end.”

He frowned at her. “What do you want from me, Marian?”

“You actually trying to make this better rather than lying it all at my feet.” It felt like he blamed her for something, but she was not sure what. Like she was wrong for being alive. 

“I am trying to make this better!” He shot up off the couch. 

“Perhaps when you’re not drunk, you can try as such,” she replied. “I’m off to bed. We can talk when you’re sober.” She was not one to just give up and she could not give up on him, on their family. But, she needed him to want her as well.

-8-8-8-8-

There always seemed to be screaming coming from Robin’s cabin whenever Marian went there and Marian spent more and more time with Mulan. It got to the point where Marian almost lived with Mulan, at least for a few days. It was a good way to avoid raised voices and slamming doors.

Mulan did not mind Marian sticking close to her, even when she had her deputy training. She heard how the Merry Men talked about Marian and she knew Robin still wanted to argue with Marian over whatever happened with Regina and Emma. It was not fair to Marian.

“Will you come to my tent?” Mulan asked Marian after Emma kindly dropped them off at the camp after training. There was a lot Mulan would need to know about her new job and also about living on her own in this new world. Whatever she learned, she would pass on to Marian, in case the camp ever grew too much for Marian.

Marian spotted Robin and frowned. “I have to face him sometime.”

“I’ll stand with you if you like.” Mulan was very aware of how Robin seemed to like to shout his point at Marian for whatever reason. She hoped if a neutral party was there, he would at least watch his tone, even though she had witnessed him bark at Marian in front of the Merry Men and Roland.

“Where have you been, Marian?” Robin demanded, glaring in Mulan’s direction.

“What does it matter where I’ve been?” Marian countered.

“You should be here instead of hanging out with someone who has chosen to abandon us.” Robin sneered at Mulan.

“She’s not abandoning us. You told her to leave if she became a deputy,” Marian replied.

Robin ground his teeth. “Because that’s not how we do things around here. You’re one of us. You know that.”

“I know a great many things.” Marian narrowed her eyes on him, challenging him. He was not one to back down.

“Oh, really? You don’t seem to know where you belong or you’d be here. You’d be home. Don’t you want to bond with our son? You haven’t seen him in years and now you’d rather pal around with the new girl instead of bonding with him,” Robin stated, rubbing the top of Roland’s head. That did not seem fair to say, especially in front of the boy.

“I have spent time with Roland,” Marian replied. She spent whatever time Roland allowed her, but sometimes he seemed reluctant to be around her. Mulan could not imagine what that felt like for Marian and Marian was reluctant to discuss it.

“When you’re not too busy, right?” Robin snarled.

Marian frowned, but she put out her hand. Roland looked at it, but did not move from his spot. He moved closer to Robin. Marian swallowed to the point everyone could see her throat move, but she did not say anything. Her eyes misted and she took a deep breath, keeping control over herself. Mulan was tired of watching Marian’s heart break right in front of her eyes.

It was not helped that Mulan could see the Merry Men in the distance. This was undoubtedly another source of gossip for them. It fueled their fires and suspicions that Roland did not like to go to Marian sometimes, which added to their “it’s not really Marian” suspicions. Mulan thought the Merry Men might have some influence on Roland’s hot and cold relationship with his mother, but they laughed it off when she began suggesting it once several weeks ago, like it was absurd Roland might follow their lead on something.

Eventually, Marian followed Robin into the cabin, slouched and shoulders heavy with guilt more than likely. Mulan returned to her tent. She could hear the Men speculating and commenting on the situation from earlier. Their theories for why Roland would not go to Marian ranged from: that’s not really Marian and kids can sense that sort of thing to it had to be weird to have a mom now after hearing she had been dead for his whole life. No one bothered to offer up an idea to help, though.

“I do not understand you people,” Mulan huffed, sticking her head out of her tent. 

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle a pot?” Will Scarlet asked with a grin, as if that would soften the blow of his words.

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes,” Little John remarked. 

“What does it matter?” Cook countered.

“Girl, what are you going on about?” Arthur inquired. 

“Why aren’t you trying to help Roland through this? Why not try to help Marian through this? Are they not your family? Should you not be there for them? Support them?” Mulan pointed out. What type of person stood back and watched a child alienate himself from his mother, his good, kind, decent mother?

“Hey, that’s Robin’s kid. He does what he wants with him. The best we can do is support the little guy or whatever,” Second Will said.

“Why not support him by encouraging him to be around his mother?” Mulan inquired. How did they think talking about Marian behind her back helped anyone? 

“Because that’s not our call. That’s Robin’s call,” Little John replied. “He’s Robin’s son.”

“He’s her son as well,” Mulan said.

They shrugged and muttered, but no one confirmed it. Mulan scowled and shook her head. She could not stand to be around these men a second longer, which was why she took the job at the sheriff’s office. Emma was a great help. Hopefully, there would be more help to come.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Mulan gets her apartment and Marian tries to figure out where she fits in the world, in her own family.


	3. When Sorrows Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: there are references to chapters eight and nine from Right Here. This chapter went from being short 3,000 words to being over by 2,000 words.

 

3: When Sorrows Come 

Training with Emma was… comical to Mulan. It was so different from when she was in the army. Maybe it was because of Emma’s personality, which bordered on goofy and clumsy under the right conditions. Mulan felt like the actual difference boiled down to the fact that Emma believed she was totally capable. She was not used to that, but she liked it. Of course, there were some things she was not totally capable of, but Emma still acted like Mulan was, so sometimes they were left in a bit of a lurch. They worked around their way out of messes, though.

“So, computer lessons… I hope they do them at your adult classes because…” Emma rolled her eyes as she watched Mulan attempt to type on the keyboard. It was slow going, as Mulan stared down at the keys, searching for the right letters. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emma shift from one foot to the other and looked like she wanted to tackle Mulan.

“Do you try this hard to be mediocre at everything?” Mulan teased, squinting at the computer screen.

Emma laughed and shoved her a little. As the desk chair moved her away from Emma and the computer, Mulan chuckled. She watched Emma carefully as she inched the chair back over.

“I find it hard to believe Regina has not murdered you eight times over with your behavior,” Mulan said. This was partially true. She heard stories of the Evil Queen and the Regina she saw in the Enchanted Forest did not seem to suffer fools lightly, but she put up with Emma enough to where it seemed Emma lived with her now. Mulan was not sure how that happened and was not sure if it was polite to ask.

Emma shrugged. “Eh. I’m cute.”

Mulan cocked an eyebrow. “Is that what she tells you?”

“That’s what I tell me. Oh, hey, speaking of things we weren’t talking about, I saw Robin and Marian when I went to _Granny’s_. How’s everything going with Marian?” Emma asked. “I wish I could check on her more. I mean, does it seem like I abandoned her?”

Mulan looked at Emma. “Are you kidding? You saved her life and you delivered her to people who should take care of her.” They did not do a great job, but Emma was the last person who should feel guilty over everything.

Emma’s brow wrinkled. “Are they taking care of her? I mean, you brought her to training and when I dropped you guys…” She shrugged.

“She is fine, Emma. Do not worry yourself over Marian, please.” Mulan did enough of that for both of them anyway.

Emma nodded. “Okay. I just… I want you guys to feel at home here, like I do.”

Mulan smiled. “We do. We’re making friends.” In fact, Ruby invited her out later.

“Good. Good.”

Emma went back to showing Mulan basic computer moves before they were able to quit the shift. Mulan did not have a set shift yet, still in training. She tended to come in an hour or so after Emma and David. There was training during slow times, which there were plenty of, and she helped them when there was action.

Once the shift was done, Mulan returned to the camp. She was saving for a place of her own, but she had not found somewhere worthwhile yet. Emma tried to help and Kathryn, who did the adult classes to help people without cursed identities figure out how to navigate this place, had also been of great assistance. Mulan wanted somewhere she could be comfortable and call home and mean it. Nothing stood out yet.

“Hey, if it isn’t the sheriff’s deputy. Have fun saving the world?” Arthur called to her.

Mulan ignored him, planning to go right to her tent, but she could hear yelling coming from the cabin. She paused for a second, listening. Robin’s voice thundered across camp. Her brow furrowed. _What is making him yell so loudly?_ She did not understand why Robin was always so angry, especially since he did not seem to be that way in town.

“Robin had a little too much to drink,” Will Scarlet said, stepping over to her. Like this was a valid excuse to roar with a child in the house.

“Yeah, because someone kept shoving whiskey into his hand,” Little John said as he walked through.

Will threw his hands up. “It was good whiskey!”

Mulan was not sure what was up, which was a normal for her around here now. She did not stick around to hear more and was not surprised when Marian was at her tent less than a half-hour later. Mulan did not get much of Marian’s rant over what Robin had been screaming about, but she had an idea to help cope with it.

“Would you like to get away from here for a while?” Mulan asked. It worked before, when she took Marian to her training session. Now, Marian could hang out with her with Ruby during what Ruby called “girls’ night.”

Marian agreed and they left camp to the stares of the Merry Men. Neither of them looked back. The girls’ night was great in the sense that they got to be around other people, people who were happy for their company. It was amazing. Emma and Ruby were great as expected. Ruby dated a woman, Dorothy, who was just as lost as she and Marian were in the new world. Snow was nice, as always.

Each woman made sure to keep Mulan and Marian included. Emma practically forced beers into their hands. They got a chance to dance, even though the music was unfamiliar to them. Dancing in general was unfamiliar to Mulan, but she could not fight everyone off to make her escape from the dance floor. It was fun. Ruby borrowed Snow’s truck and drove them home since she invited Mulan. Snow took Emma home.

“I hope you guys had a good time,” Ruby said.

“It was very good, yes,” Mulan replied, stuck in the middle of the seat.

Ruby chuckled. “One day, I’m gonna get you to talk like you’re from here. Marian, how about you? You enjoyed yourself? I saw Emma trying to get you to do tequila shots with her.”

“Yes, Snow White put an end to that, though,” Marian replied.

“Yeah, probably for the best. Emma’s probably walking into a shit storm when she goes home drunk. Rabbit Hole tequila is serious stuff, which is why I stick to vodka.” Ruby laughed at her own remark.

Mulan did not get it and, from the look on Marian’s face, she did not get it either. Ruby had downed a couple of drinks with Emma. Mulan knew from the way Emma staggered out of the bar, tequila was rather potent. She was glad Marian did not have any, even if it might help her forget about her troubles for a while. Robin being drunk earlier might have influenced Marian’s decision to remain sober, but Roland did not need to deal with two hung-over parents in the morning.

“Thanks for the ride,” Marian said as Ruby pulled up to the front of the camp.

“It was my pleasure. I’ll be sure to let you ladies know the next time we get together. I’m glad you had fun,” Ruby said.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Mulan replied.

Ruby smiled at them and they smiled back. Mulan walked Marian to the door. She gave Marian a lingering look. It felt wrong to offer Marian a good time, a moment to forget, only to return her back to the source of her troubles.

“I’ll be all right,” Marian said, as if she could read Mulan’s mind.

“Are you sure? My tent is always open to you,” Mulan replied.

“I know. But, I want my family to work and I think there are times when Robin does as well. We just have to figure out how to make it work.” Marian went into the house and Mulan felt like there were rocks in her stomach. She stayed at the door for a long time, waiting for yelling that did not come. It was only then she felt all right returning to her tent. 

-8-8-8-8-

In the morning, Marian sat at the breakfast table with the others. Robin glared at her from across the table with Roland tucked under his arm. Marian sat up straight, shoulders back, trying her best not to reach over the table, grab her husband by the neck, and slam his face into the wood.

“Why do you insist on looking at me like that?” Marian decided to ask. She thought they were trying to make their marriage work, which was why they went into town with Roland, trying to relearn each other. But, now, he guarded Roland from her and watched her as if waiting for her to eat someone’s flesh.

“Because you don’t usually go out with strangers,” Cook said as he slid her breakfast in front of her, like she was diseased and using the sound of the dropped plate to emphasis his statement. Her bread was not worthy of butter apparently and her sausage did not appear all the way cooked. At least she did not have to worry about her food getting cold in the chilled weather.

Marian frowned. “They aren’t strangers. They’re Mulan’s friends. My friends.” She counted Emma and Ruby as friends. The others could be friends with time. They were pleasant enough.

Arthur scoffed. “We’re your friends.”

Marian arched an eyebrow. “And there can only be one set of friends?”

“You’re either with us or with them,” Second Will said.

Marian’s frown deepened. “Excuse me? I think we’re all in this together and they’re not our enemies.”

“You just seem more with them than with us and it’s weird.” David shrugged from all the way down the table. He bit into his sausage as he watched her.

She blinked. “It’s weird?” Did they honestly think she wanted to be around them all the time, judging her, watching her, and keeping her son from her? “Why would it be weird? I get to be around other women for the first time in a long time.”

“There are women here,” Alan-a-Dale said, motioning around the mess area. There were a few women, different from the few who were there days before. They seemed to be on rotating shifts and Marian tried to ignore them, but now Alan-a-Dale wanted them to be noticed. “How do you think I get to keep writing songs?”

Marian scoffed. Did he really think their groupies counted as women she could socialize with? Why would he think that? From what she could tell, the Merry Men did not even like to socialize with the women they dragged back to camp, which was sad on many levels.

“The one woman here who is interested in talking to me is not usually comfortable enough to be around you, even though she was with you for a year,” Marian pointed out. It would always be a sticking point for her.

Will Scarlet scoffed. “You talking about Mulan?” 

“Who else would I be talking about?” Marian asked.

“Yeah, you’re weirdly close to her.” Arthur chewed on his bread as he watched her, like something was wrong with her.

“What does that even mean?” Marian shook her head. What was going on here? She considered she could live to be a thousand and not understand the people who were once her family.

“You’e just close to someone who betrayed us. It’s odd,” Robin said with a shrug.

“She didn’t betray anyone. She hasn’t been treated well here from what I can tell and she’s looking for somewhere to belong. There was a time when you all understood that.” Marian sighed and felt such disappointment in the Men.

“There was a time you would’ve been with us,” Robin said.

Marian narrowed her gaze on him. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged and did not elaborate. Marian scowled and pushed away from the table. “I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.” Not that she had much when she sat down. She had hoped for some contact with her son, but Robin did not seem to be in the mood to allow that.

She did not know where to go. Mulan was not in her tent, having left for deputy training earlier. She walked into the woods and sat on a large, cold rock. It was a spot she found her first week back, some place she could think. But, she could hear leaves ruffling, which let her know she was not alone with her thoughts.

“Marian, are you all right?” Little John asked as he came into view. Will Scarlet was tucked at his side. She could only wonder how this would go. They were good guys, but Will had a knack for saying the wrong thing with the best intentions. 

“I’m fine. You didn’t have to follow me,” Marian replied.

“We care about you,” Little John said.

Marian fought off rolling her eyes. They had a funny way of showing they cared. “Yet you guys whisper about me when you think I’m far away enough.”

Will laughed, but could not meet her gaze. “You know we don’t mean anything by it.” 

Marian wished she could believe that. In another lifetime, no, they would not mean anything by it. She would have been part of the inner circle. Now, she was on the outside looking in and she doubted she would ever get back in. Why were they not happy she was back? 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Marian said. It was disingenuous when they treated her as if she was diseased most of the time and did not say anything about Robin’s treatment of her.

“You’re one of us,” Little John replied. 

The statement should have filled her with joy, but his eyes did not back up his words. She did not understand why she was not one of them anymore. What had she done? Was it that they had all moved on from her death and now there was no space for her in their lives anymore? Why did that have to include pushing her from her son’s life, though?

“I know,” she said. 

Little John and Will nodded and thankfully left at that point. She took some time to gather herself and then returned to camp, hoping to spend time with Roland. All she could do was hope, but everyone was gone, including Robin and Roland.

“And yet I am one of them.” Marian scoffed. If actions spoke louder than words, Marian might as well not exist to them. 

-8-8-8-8- 

Mulan should have been concentrating on the words coming out of David’s mouth, but her mind was stuck what Emma told her. It was not weird for two women to live together in this world. She worried over how Marian might cope in camp once she moved out and she was close to moving out. Emma helped her narrow down her choices using the computer and Kathryn walked with her through several apartments. In fact, Kathryn had an appointment with her to look at other places as soon as she was done with her training.

“Mulan, are you okay with me doing this?” David asked from the cruiser’s driver’s seat.

Mulan blinked and turned to him. “Excuse me?”

His eyebrows pinched in with his mouth in almost a pout. “Do you want to wait for Emma to come back?”

“No, no, no. You are quite fine, David.” She had no problems with David and would consider him a friend at this point. “Why would you ask that?” 

“It just seems like you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, no, no. I am sorry. I have things on my mind. But, I should concentrate. Emma said it is important for me to learn to drive.”

“Yeah. If we can get you a cruiser, you can do patrols in a car and you can get to crime scenes faster. So, we’re going to go to a parking lot and get you familiar with the basics, okay?” 

Mulan nodded. Driving did not look complicated, but she learned differently when she got behind the wheel. David was patient with her, though. Whenever she felt like she was about to get out of control, he talked her through it. He had to grab the steering wheel a couple of times, helping her keep the car right, but only in the first hour. After a couple of hours, he was confident with taking her down a street and letting her drive around a couple of blocks. They did that until lunch.

“I have to meet with Kathryn. Can you drop me off at this address?” Mulan pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. 

David shrugged. “You’re the driver. I’ll show you how to use the GPS and you can drive us there. We’ll leave the cruiser there and just meet back up in an hour.” 

Mulan nodded. She watched him as he put the address in the GPS and then listened as it gave her directions. She drove slowly to the street and saw Kathryn standing by her car. Mulan grinned and sat up straighter.

“We made it,” Mulan said.

With a smile, David nodded. “I see why Emma likes training you. You’re a good student.”

Mulan smiled more and David talked her through pulling up to the curb to park the car. They both got out. David gave Kathryn an awkward, tight wave with an equally tight smile. Kathryn’s greeting was just as tense and then David was gone.

“Everything all right between you and David?” Mulan asked. She never got any bad vibes from Kathryn, but it was a little off-putting to see David so eager to leave her presence.

Kathryn shook her head. “It’s just some stuff from the first curse. Don’t think about it. Now, I have a few spaces that I want you to see. I talked to Emma to get an understanding of your price range, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t. I’m still trying to understand money and currency here. Emma’s been trying to tell me what I should be putting in a savings account, but I feel like she doesn’t know either.” There were a few things Mulan had learned in her “adulting classes,” as Emma liked to call them, that Mulan believed Emma did not know much about, but she tried. Mulan appreciated the effort.

“Yeah, Regina’s probably handling their finances. I can’t see Emma making the best choices with money. It’s good we opened the savings account. I wish all the other students were like you and went out to do things as soon as we’ve discussed them.” 

Mulan nodded. “I should get Marian to open one.”

“Yes, you should. Help her adjust to being here. She should come to town more often.”

“She’s trying to spend time with Roland.”

Kathryn nodded. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to be separated from your child for so long. Is she doing well?” 

Mulan shrugged. She did not like to talk about Marian’s life. Kathryn smiled, knowing how Mulan was. They had a fledging friendship, built from Kathryn running the adult classes. Emma encouraged Mulan to confide in Kathryn, assuring her that Kathryn was trustworthy.

“Do you think she’ll be fine when you move into your new place?” Kathryn asked as she led Mulan to view a space in the apartment complex.

“Marian is strong.” Mulan told herself that to feel more at ease with leaving Marian behind, but a stone settled in her stomach. How would Marian survive the torment alone? “And she will be welcomed at my home, just as she was welcome at my tent.”

Kathryn smiled. “That’s good. I went out with Fred the other night and some of the Merry Men were in the bar and it was…” She shook her head.

Mulan could imagine. Ruby told her some of the things she heard the Merry Men say when they wandered into the town to drink. They were not kind, which Mulan expected. She could only assure people Marian was not like the Men said.

“Marian is a fine person,” Mulan said.

Kathryn smiled. “I don’t doubt that. You’re always there with her, after all, and I know your type. If you’re with her, she’s got to be all right. Just like Emma being around Regina all the time now. It’s the best way to judge Regina isn’t about to destroy us all.”

Mulan did not say anything to that. They walked through the apartment Kathryn wanted her to see. Kathryn had a habit of showing her two bedroom apartments, which she did not understand. Emma also liked her to look at two bedroom apartments on the internet. She would be fine with a room, a studio she learned it was called, but Emma and Kathryn would hear nothing of it. It might have something to do with space since she did expect Marian to be over.

“What do you think of this place?” Kathryn motioned around the apartment.

“It is functional.” Mulan was not sure what she should like about it. It was a home. It was warm. It could contain her personal items. It would do. 

Kathryn snorted. “You’re a pain. Come on, let’s look around. They have a garden out back and a playground.”

Mulan was not sure what to make of that. The garden was nice. It would be a good place to do her morning exercises. The playground was something Roland would probably like, but it did nothing for her. It would be a nice place if Marian managed to come over with Roland.

Kathryn took her to a few other apartments in the area. They grabbed a quick lunch in between places, which they ate while walking through. Then, Mulan had to get back to get back to training and David took her to pick up some takeout for dinner. “Nothing fancy” he dubbed it as they exited the chicken restaurant. It was a good day, until she got back to the camp to find out Marian had been abandoned for the day, not allowed any time with her son.

“Come with me. I have food.” Mulan held up her bag. Marian gave her a sad smile, but did not argue. “You could have come into town to find me since they have disappeared on you.”

Marian shook her head as they made their way to the tent. “You were working.”

“True.” Mulan doubted David would have cared if Marian was there. Emma did not care if Marian showed up and David was very similar to Emma. “I am sorry they left you.”

“Don’t be. It’s getting more and more apparent I am not one of them.” Marian sighed as they settled into the tent.

Mulan wished that were not the case. She wished the Merry Men opened their arms to Marian. They used to speak so highly of her, but now did not know what to do with her. Maybe they should be without her again and then they would understand their lose.

“Perhaps you should move into town,” Mulan said as she passed Marian takeout container. She did not even realize she bought Marian food until just now. _Is that odd? Never mind it_. She had enough to worry about.

Marian blinked, flipping her container open. “What?”

“Come with me to the adult classes. Learn how to live here. I think the Merry Men might appreciate you more if they risked losing you again. I heard how they spoke of you when I first joined. You were a goddess to them. Perhaps they need to be reminded of it,” Mulan replied.

Marian played with her food a little, moving around rice and grilled chicken with her plastic fork. “I don’t want to leave Roland. I don’t want to be without him.”

Mulan reached for her chopsticks. “You do not have to. At least go to the classes. They will see you are planning to learn to live here, which they have rejected. Perhaps then, the fear of losing you to this place will kick in and they will remember you.”

Marian glanced away, possibly considering it. “That’s not a bad idea. We’ll see.”

Mulan nodded. “If need be, you can even stay with me some days. Emma does the same with Regina.”

Marian frowned. Mulan forgot Marian disliked Regina. She decided to quit while she was ahead. She ate her food, finding it delicious. Marian seemed to enjoy her meal as well. If enough time passed, the air would clear itself and they could speak on other topics. She could even tell Marian how she had spent the day driving.

-8-8-8-8-

Marian would have thought Mulan’s idea of leaving the camp laughable, but each day it seemed like a grand plan. Robin ran hot and cold with her, more cold than hot, though. She could not be around her own son without Robin or one of the Men there and most of the time, Roland away from her before she could get any time in. Her heart was constantly in her stomach because of this.

“Do you see your own son doesn’t want to go to you?” Robin said, motioning to Roland as he marched off to his room. They were barely in the house before Roland shot off, away from them.

It had been yet another day where Roland did not want to spend time with Marian. Granted he was fishing with the Merry Men when she proposed the idea of going into town together, but seeing the way he hid behind Little John when she asked filled her with crippling pain. It was not made any better when Robin confronted her over it, claiming Roland did not know her because she spent too much time with Mulan, as if it had nothing to do with the fact that the Men whispered and snickered about her when she was not around and seemed to think she was too stupid to notice.

“Perhaps because you keep starting fights with me in front of him,” Marian replied. Neither of them flinched with the way Roland managed to slam his door. It should not be normal for their five year old to slam the door, to hear his parents fighting, and to not want his mother. But, this was her life now and this was his life. It was not good.

“Maybe if you tended to him, these sorts of things wouldn’t happen,” Robin stated.

“I have tried, but how often do you let me?” She glared at him.

“He doesn’t want to be around you. He doesn’t trust you, yet. You should be around him with the group.”

“So he can avoid me?”

“That’s on you. You haven’t gained his trust. You have to be there for him.”

Marian could not believe what she was hearing. “You slept with the Evil Queen. You had my son around the woman who murdered me and you’re going to tell me to be there for him?” Not to mention, whenever she tried to be around him on her own to get to know him, Robin interjected himself, like pretending they were a happy family.

“He’s been fine for me and he was fine with Regina,” Robin said.

Marian slapped him before she even realized it. “You bastard! I don’t know who you are or who you think you are, but you do not have the right to say that to me. She’s the reason I wasn’t here and you just had my son with her. You spat on my memory and now you look at me as if I’m something on the bottom of your boot.”

Robin’s eyes burned brighter than his cheek. “You’re acting high and mighty for some creature brought back by Emma Swan meant to distract me.”

Marian reeled, stepping back. Who was this man? How dare he say those things to her? She had no words for him. She did not even want to suffer his presence for now. _Is that what they all think? I’m some creature who is meant to harm them?_ It helped explain the whispering. She left the house, rushing to Mulan’s tent.

“Marian, you get back here! I chose you! How dare you refuse to choose your family? How dare you?” Robin’s voice boomed loud and clear, even as she felt. She did not stop, did not respond. Mulan was up to greet her immediately.

“Marian, what’s wrong?” Mulan asked with wide eyes.

Marian fell into her arms and found herself weeping. She did not know what else to do. Mulan held her close. Marian sobbed, feeling all the pain of Robin, Roland, and the Queen pouring out of her. She hardly realized how much everything hurt until she could not hold it in anymore. It was like being gutted, bathed in acid, and then left to be picked clean by vultures.

Mulan wrapped her in secure arms, sitting her down, and letting her cry. It took her a while to realize Mulan even stroked her head. She melted into Mulan and never wanted to leave.

“How could he?” Marian wailed. “How could he?”

“I am sure he did not mean it,” Mulan said.

“That’s just it. I’m certain he did mean it. Who is that man? My Robin was kind and caring and he would never have our son around that monster! He would know me and he would never question if I am myself!” Marian wailed. Then she looked around. There was something off. “Mulan, where’s your stuff?”

Mulan shrugged. “I packed. I’m… I’m moving.”

“Moving?” She swallowed. She knew the moment would come, but she did not think it would be here so fast, so soon. Whatever was left inside of her was torn, shredded, and she feared she might throw it all up.

Mulan shook her head. “I found some place. It could hold us both. Would you come with me?”

“Come with you?” It sounded insane. Things were moving too fast. Robin did not believe she was herself, the Merry Men probably thought the same, and the only support she had was leaving.

Mulan chuckled. “To my apartment in town.”

Marian’s face twisted up. “You want me to move in with you?” Mulan had pitched the idea of her coming to visit, which seemed reasonable, but living with her? The thought made her head spin. What was going on? Robin thought she was a specter of some kind and Mulan was about to leave her with everyone who seemed to be waiting for her to pull off her face.

“Yes. I know how hard it is here for you. Maybe it does not have to be permanent, just something to give you time to breathe, like we talked about,” Mulan explained.

Sighing, Marian shook her head. “I can’t leave my son.” She could not prove Robin right. She could not push Roland away like that.

“You do not have to leave him. Emma and Regina share a son and they live in two different places… well, they lived in two different places,” Mulan said with a furrowed brow. She seemed a bit confused by the situation, but was more knowledgeable of it than Marian. 

Marian was barely aware of what Emma and the Queen were up to, having her own things to deal with. Mulan seemed to be good friends with Emma and kept up with them. Emma apparently lived with the Queen now. They shared Henry, but were not in a relationship. She never got the full story on that, more concerned with her own family, especially as it seemed to slip through her fingers like grains of sand.

Marian shook her head. “I will not run from my problems.”

Mulan nodded, her hand drifting through Marian’s hair to her cheek. “I understand. I greatly admire that about you.”

Marian smiled, holding in a shiver. It had been quite a while since anyone complimented to her. In fact, without Mulan, Marian probably would have forgotten what it meant to be treated normally. What would she do without Mulan at camp?

“I’ll miss you,” Marian said.

Mulan gave her a smile. “I will still be around and we are friends, yes?”

“Of course we are.”

“Then, we should make time for each other, just like we do here. If you ever need a rest, my home is open to you just as my tent has been open to you.”

“Thank you.” Marian went in for a hug. She did not usually touch Mulan. Something about the warrior always seemed untouchable, like too much power, especially in such a little package. She did not know what to expect, did not know if Mulan would appreciate being touched, even though she often touched Marian.

Mulan hugged her back, like the embrace was completely natural. Marian sighed in Mulan’s arms. Mulan held her tight, which she was used to. Mulan tended to offer physical support, hug her after trying times, and the closeness always assured her things would be all right. Now was no different.

“My home will always be open to you,” Mulan said.

Marian only nodded and remained pressed to Mulan. Mulan did not say anything, holding her as if she was worthwhile, maybe even precious. It was tempting to follow this feeling, follow Mulan into the town proper and be human again. But, she had her son and she needed him, as he needed her, regardless of what Robin seemed to think.

“Will you be all right living in town by yourself?” Marian asked.

Mulan shrugged. “I have Emma, David, Ruby, and Kathryn. Kathryn teaches the classes I got to, showing people like us, who have never been here before, how to live in this world. You should come.”

Marian nodded. While she had no plans to leave the camp, she would like to learn how to live in this realm. She needed to learn more, so she could rely on herself. She could not rely on her family and Mulan was moving. She would have to stand on her own two feet.

“Everything will be fine,” Mulan promised. Marian wanted to believe her, but feared those were empty words of comfort.

Eventually, Marian went home to the cabin. Robin was not there. Will Scarlet was in the living room with Roland, sitting on the floor and pushing a little car back and forth. Not the most reliable babysitter Robin could have chosen.

“Where’s Robin?” Marian asked.

“He and Little John went out for a pint. Asked me to watch the kid for whatever reason. I think we all know I wouldn’t have picked me for this job,” Will answered with a grin.

Marian could not help chuckling. “Well, you can take off. I’m here now.”

Will studied her for a moment and then looked at Roland, like he was trying to decide if it was safe to leave her there with her own son. How dare he?

“He’s my son, Will. I’m not some monster,” Marian said.

Will nodded. “I just think Robin would feel better if I stayed on. Usually, he’d just leave the kid with Mulan, but she’s on his shit list now, too.”

Marian scowled. “Don’t use that language around my son.” Of course, she knew Roland heard all that and worse when he hung out with the Men. It was how they were and she loved that about them, but she wished they were more conscious of the fact that Roland was five.

Will’s eyes went wide. “Sorry.”

“You said he would leave Roland with Mulan?” Marian asked, making her way to the couch. Had Robin become a man who thought just because a person was a woman they should be left alone with a child? Not that she did not trust Mulan, but Mulan was probably as good as babysitter as Little John, meaning they would keep track of Roland, but probably had no idea what to do with him. Not that Will knew what to do with him. “Will, what are you feeding my son?”

“Gummy bears. He said he was hungry.” Will had a big bag of candy next to him and took a fist full of gummy bears for himself. Roland went elbow deep into the bag right after.

“So, you’re just going to feed him gummy bears?” Marian asked, not that Roland was complaining.

Will shrugged. “Cook went into town for supplies and a drink with the lads.”

Marian groaned and went to make something in the kitchen. She was not great in this modern kitchen. Mulan had been good with helping her adjust to this world, but she did not know much about the kitchen, so Marian had to learn on her own. Yes, they befriended Ruby, but she could only explain things to a certain extent. Ruby could show her if they were in the diner and things were not busy, but that was not often. Now, she had to put the words into practice.

She kept things simple, partially because their refrigerator, she believed it was called, was not well stocked, nor was their pantry. She felt comfortable with the stove top, so she made beef stew with potatoes, carrots, and beans. There were spices and seasonings in the pantry, but she was not quite confident enough to use more than salt and pepper.

“Roland, honey, come eat some dinner,” Marian said.

“I’ve got dinner!” Roland jumped on the couch. “I’ve got so much dinner!” He stuffed a tiny fist full of gummy bears into his mouth.

“You need actual food. Come on.” Marian marched over to him and plucked him from the couch. He yowled and squirmed, but she had a firm grip. She sat him at the table with his food and a glass of milk.

Roland tried to run off as soon as she let him go. She grabbed him up and sat him back down. Will watched the struggle from the living room, laughing over it for more time than Marian thought was good. But, Will got up to help.

“Hey, if you’re not going to eat it, Roland, I think I might have to. It looks mighty good,” Will commented, leaning down over Roland’s food.

“You can have it! I’ll have the candy!” Roland tried to make a dash for the gummy bears.

Marian caught him and sat him down once more. “No more candy. You have to eat real food if you want to grow up and be a strong Merry Man, right?”

Will nodded. “Definitely.” Then, he grinned. “In fact, can I get on some of this?” He pointed to the stew pot.

“Please. There’s plenty.” Marian said.

Once Will sat down to eat, Roland was a little more open to the idea. He was not usually so difficult for Marian. He still shy or skittish around her, but this was new. Marian hoped it did not last long, but then again, she hoped fighting with Robin would not last long either and that was just getting worse.

-8-8-8-8-

Ruby helped Mulan move her things from her tent to her apartment since Ruby could legally drive. She borrowed David’s truck to get everything in one go, not that it was a lot of stuff. Ruby was shocked there was space to spare.

“You certainly do pack light,” Ruby said as they pulled up to the complex.

Mulan shrugged. “The life of a nomad. You do no want to be burdened with many things if you need to move at a moment’s notice.”

“True, but now you can settle down. Did Marian decide to come with you?” Ruby asked.

Frowning, Mulan shook her head. “No. She does not want to be separated from Roland, which I understand.”

“Have things gotten better at camp for her?”

Mulan shook her head. She doubted the camp would ever get better. The suspicious looks had not let up for Marian. Robin seemed to keep Roland from her and when she was around Roland, everyone seemed intent on making the time spent awkward.

“No. I’ve told her to come here whenever she needs to.” Mulan was ready to start a new life, for the third time. Hopefully, she would get it right this time. She felt like she had a good start with friends who liked her for her and tried to understand her, like Emma and Ruby.

“That’s good. Well, we’ve got everything unloaded. Let’s go have a drink. I’d love to be able to tell Emma I corrupted her deputy before she did!” Ruby cackled and rubbed her hands together.

Mulan smiled as Ruby threw and arm around her shoulders, leading her out the door. Mulan was not much of a drinker. In fact, the wine she kept was mostly for Marian, but it was good to be around someone who wanted to be around her just for the hell of it. They went to the Rabbit Hole. Mulan was fine until they went inside and there was Robin and several Merry Men. Before she could leave, Robin spotted her.

“Well, if it isn’t the deputy sheriff.” Robin sneered, like it was an insult.

Mulan squared her shoulders. She would not let him, or any man for that matter, push her around or treat her like she was less than. She had saved a country and she had helped save the town. She saved Philip’s soul from the impossible and brought him back. She was not someone to be treated as less than, but then again, she did not think anyone should be treated as less than.

“Yes, I am a deputy sheriff,” Mulan replied. She would have to remember to wear her badge more often. She was proud of the job. Emma and David were good and fair people, who wanted to protect the town and uphold justice. That was more than she could say about Robin Hood lately.

“A damn good one!” Ruby clapped her on the back. There were a few agreements in the back of the establishment and even some raised glasses. “And I’m buying this damn good deputy a drink.”

“Of course you are.” Robin glared at them. 

“And you’re a dick. Are we done stating the obvious?” Ruby smirked.

“Ruby!” Mulan yelped. Yes, Robin was out of line, but Mulan could ignore that. She did not need Ruby to be rude for her. 

Ruby took Mulan around the shoulders and moved her over to the bar. The bartender was familiar with Ruby and smiled at her. Ruby rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t want my girlfriend to come in here with a crossbow, Kelly,” Ruby said.

“You’re dating your grandma?” Kelly winked. 

Ruby curled her lip. “You’re such an ass. Get the good deputy a cocktail with some alcohol in it.” 

“Ruby,” Mulan objected.

“How about some wine? Come on,” Ruby said. “It’s to celebrate.”

Mulan sighed and gave in. It was a celebration and she drank wine on occasion. She would feel better about it if Marian was with her. When they were done, she would call Marian. Hopefully, Robin would still be out so she did not have worry about him answering the phone. For now, she had to put up with him loudly badmouthing her for being a deputy.

“Yo, bro, what’s your beef with the Sheriff’s department?” a customer called to Robin from the back. “First, you’re in here shitting on Swan and now Mulan. They’re cool people who stand in the way of a lot of shit that comes our way. The hell have you done?”

“Thank you!” Ruby grinned and raised her glass.

Mulan blushed and shrugged her shoulder. She could defend herself, but it was nice people stood up for her. It had been a long time since she felt like people cared about her. Robin quieted down, but Mulan worried over a drunk Robin returning to Marian. She did not know what to do about that, though. It would not be helpful for her to turn up at the cabin when Robin came home. She would have to wait for Marian to come to her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Marian continues to try to keep her family together while Mulan tries to live her life.


	4. Hell is Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

4: Hell is Empty

Marian sighed as she finally got Roland to bed. He fought with her every step of the way, saying he wanted his papa. Each time was like a stab to the heart, but she endured. He was only five and she had only been back in his life for a few months. He had to get used to her. He did not mean to hurt her. She sat down on the couch and appreciated the quiet for a while. Her mind wandered to Mulan. 

Mulan left and offered her a chance to go with her. Part of her wished she had taken Mulan up on that offer. She could not see how her situation with Robin would get better. He had impregnated the Queen, after all. Even if he disowned the baby, he had still done that, more than likely while Marian was in his life, even though he refused to admit it. And, even if Marian had not been there, he had disrespected her memory by having a relationship with the woman who murdered her, by allowing the woman who destroyed their family into his life as her replacement. Who did that?

Worse than even that, Robin seemed to think Regina was a better mother to their son than she was. The woman who was responsible for her not being there and he was did not seem ashamed to let her know he believed that. How could he even utter that phrase? How could he think that monster was better than she was and then say it to her face? Who did that?

Of course, Marian did not want to think about who did that because the answer was her husband. Robin Goddamn Hood. The hero men wrote ballads about, the hero the poor hid even if it cost them their lives, and the hero nobles cursed the name of as he gave to those in need had gone out and had a relationship with the woman who murdered her, who took her from him, who took her from their family. And now, with her back, he did not even seem to appreciate her, did not seem to even like her more often than not. There were times it seemed like he considered her property. He had never prescribed to the idea that his wife was not a person, but a thing to be possessed. He was like a whole different person. A whole different person she could hear laughing with the Merry Men as they returned from their night out.

She turned to the door as it opened and winced when Robin slammed it shut. She frowned and turned to the direction of Roland’s room. For a second, she thought she dodged a bullet, but then Roland was in his doorway.

“Papa!” A grin burst onto Roland’s face and he charged his father.

Marian wished she could be happy that her son loved Robin so much, but it made her think of how he approached her. It broke her heart. Roland would probably never be so happy to see her. He would never rush her for a hug.

Robin chuckled as he grabbed Roland up in a hug. “My boy.”

“Mama made me dinner and it was better than Cook’s!” Roland reported with light dancing in his eyes. Marian felt pride blossom in her heart. Her spine straightened a bit.

Robin glanced at her, dismissing her with one look. “Did she? I didn’t know your mama was much of a cook.”

Marian frowned, folding her arms across her chest. “I also put him to bed and he was asleep before you slammed the door shut.”

“Why’d you put him to bed?” Robin inquired, like it was stupid for her to want their son to sleep at a decent hour. He scoffed in her direction, but did not look directly at her.

“Because he’s a growing boy who needs his sleep,” she answered.

“But, not before his bedtime story!” Robin tossed Roland up in the air and earned a giggle from him.

Marian’s heart jumped into her throat. She took a step toward them, ready to catch Roland if something went wrong. She was not sure how much Robin had to drink, after all. He caught Roland with ease, but that did not ease Marian’s nerves.

“Mama told me a story,” Roland said with a grin.

Robin stopped throwing Roland in the air and turned his attention to Marian. His eyes narrowed on her and his jaw twitched tightly. “She did, did she?” He frowned briefly and then turned back to Roland. “But, I bet she didn’t tell it as good as I do.”

What sort of thing was that to say? The smirk Robin threw in did not help. Marian wanted to punch him in the nose, but held off. She had already struck him once in anger. It would not do to make it a habit.

Roland shrugged. “She told one I never heard before.”

“Well, how about I tell you your favorite?” Robin stared at Marian, eyes sparkling, mocking her for not knowing their son’s favorite story.

Before Marian could say something, Robin disappeared into Roland’s room with him. For a moment, Marian considered eavesdropping, wanting to know what tale was Roland’s favorite, but she decided against it. She would learn it as she learned Roland. She did not need to cheat or steal things from Robin.

Not wanting to be in the house with Robin, Marian almost left for Mulan’s tent, but remembered there was no tent anymore. Mulan was in town, being independent and probably breathing a lot easier away from the Merry Men. Since Mulan was not an option, she decided to try to figure out where she might sleep that night. She refused to share a bed with Robin while he was drunk and purposely rubbing salt in the wounds of her being almost a stranger to their son.

“Regina does the voices better,” she heard Roland scold Robin. Her throat tightened. Even the Queen knew her son’s favorite story.

“Yes, well, that’s long gone, son,” Robin replied. He sounded bitter and wistful at the same time, like he would take the Queen back if all she did was ask.

Did Robin think he was doing Marian a favor by being burdened with her? Marian shook her head and tried to put Robin out of her mind. From this moment on, she would be there for her son and call it a day. It would seem the sun had set on her and Robin, mostly because she did not know who this new man was. He was not the husband she remembered and loved. She had no desire to get to know the new Robin, who insulted her with his eyes as well as his words and preferred her executioner to her.

Taking a blanket and pillow, she made a bed on the sofa. She turned out the light and hoped to be asleep by the time Robin exited Roland’s room. She did not want to interact with him again. Of course, it was too much to hope.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Robin said, looming over her.

“Trying to go to sleep,” she replied.

“You should sleep in our bed.”

Marian licked her lips and tried to think of a diplomatic way to put it. “I think it might be best if we spent a little time apart. It might help us appreciate each other a little more.”

A wrinkle appeared in the middle of his forehead. “Space? We don’t need any space. We’re married.”

“Yes, but sometimes I feel like you wish that weren’t the case.”

Robin frowned. “I chose you.”

“Did you really, though?” Marian was not too sure anymore. He might have chosen obligation or what looked right, but it did not feel like he wanted to be with her. Beyond that, she had the feeling the Queen did not want him as much as he seemed to think she did or as much as he hoped she did. Either way, she would not feel grateful, even if he had chosen her, even though he seemed to think she should be dancing her joy for all to see.

“I’m with you, aren’t I?” he huffed. “What do you want from me?”

“Your love and support would be a good start,” she answered. Respect would be nice. Hell, even a moment where he was not condescending would be great.

A snarl tugged at his upper lip. “I have supported you. Do you know I’m the only one standing between the Merry Men tossing you out of the camp? They don’t think you are who you say you are and sometimes I’m inclined to agree. You don’t act like Marian. Who are you?”

Marian wished she could blame the liquor, but it probably only emboldened him to say that to her face. She heard the whispers, or the sometimes louder-than-whispers now. It hurt to think those closest to her could not tell it was her. But, now, she considered Robin just wanted an excuse for them to be over.

“Maybe that’s a good question. You seem to think I’m just some burden you had to take on to remain honorable,” Marian stated.

“I am honorable,” Robin hissed.

“And honorable man doesn’t cheat on his wife while she’s near death,” Marian pointed out. She did not even care he could not break her curse, but she would bet money that was when he took the opportunity to sleep with the Queen.

Robin reeled back. “How did you…” He shook his head, as if that would make the near confession disappear. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do you even love me anymore?” she asked, but she knew the answer. She had refused to admit to herself, but she knew.

Robin glanced away. “You’re my wife.”

That was not an answer, but it was the perfect answer. “Maybe I shouldn’t be.” The idea pained her chest, but it seemed like the best thing she had said since being brought to the future.

“There you go again, not being Marian. She would never say anything like that. We were happy together,” he spat.

“Yes, _were_.” But, she had not been happy in his presence for a long time now. She was certain he was the same, even if he did not want to admit it.

Robin sucked his teeth. “I should’ve stayed with Regina.”

The words sliced through her, cutting up everything inside of her. She would never get used to the cruel words and actions. She had loved his man and even in her darkest times felt like she would not have treated him this way. He cared not for her, for her feelings, for anything about her.

“The truth has finally come out. That’s how you’ve felt this whole time,” Marian stated, having to keep up her fortitude and not show him that she had crumbled on the inside like a sand castle. “But, what you don’t seem to realize is she doesn’t want you.” From her understanding of things, Regina was quite happy with Emma.

He gave her a hard stare, looking down his nose at her. “She’s twice the woman you are and knows how to take care of Roland.” Now, he was trying to hurt her.

“To hell with you, Robin!” And with that, she fled the house. Who did that jackass thing he was? She did not have to suffer his abuse any longer.

Of course, she did not know where to go once the outside air hit her and brought her back to Earth. Where would she go? _Mulan_. Her heart cried out for Mulan.

-8-8-8-8-

There was insistent knocking at the door and it pulled Mulan from bed. She yawned as she went to see who was at her door so late. _If Emma or Ruby is playing a prank, there will be Hell to pay_. While she doubted they would prank her, they did have immature tendencies every now and then. She looked through the peephole, as Ruby showed her, and was surprised to see Marian. She yanked the door open. 

“Marian, what are you doing here?” Mulan asked.

“I can’t be around him anymore!” Marian wept.

Mulan put her arm around Marian and led her into the apartment. Closing the door, Mulan brought Marian to the bedroom, as that was the only place with somewhere to sit. Sure, it was her sleeping mat, but it was the best she could do. As soon as they were down, she held Marian close.

“What happened?” Mulan asked, rubbing Marian’s back. Her stomach twisted as Marian sobbed against her. It never failed to feel like eating hot iron when Marian was in pain.

Marian shook her head, tears staining her flushed face. “I don’t know who he is anymore and he doesn’t want me. He doesn’t trust me. I want to be there for Roland, but I can’t be around Robin anymore.”

“You’re welcome here. You’re always welcome here.”

Marian nodded. “Thank you so much.”

“You’d be doing me a favor. There’s so much space and only me.” It would have been something she was used to pre-Marian. She had been alone since Aurora chose to be with Philip, but she did not like it. She looked forward to Marian being there, being around her, and her apartment size was a hope that Marian could be there to share it with her. _I wish it was under happier circumstances, though_.

Marian sniffled. “Well, thank you anyway.”

“Come on. I will get you something to sleep in and in the morning we can talk about this.” 

Marian only nodded. Mulan went into her backpack, pulling out a t-shirt, which Ruby had given her to “help her fit in.” Mulan did not mind the thought, but the shirt was not her style, especially since it read “I’m a happy little unicorn” with a rainbow on it. She also had sweat pants to help her fit in and she was a fan of plain tank tops. Emma suggested she try jeans. Ruby and Emma promised shopping trips in the future. Ruby would probably follow through while Emma would have something to do with Regina, as was often the case.

“If you want to change, there’s a bathroom here.” Mulan pointed her to the bathroom in the bedroom. There was another by the spare room. She did not think she needed a second room, but Kathryn seemed to think it would be best for a reason she did not disclose. It was one thing to have space for visitors, but did she need a room for visitors?

Marian nodded and went into the bathroom. Mulan sighed as she took stock of her bedroom. She did not have a spare bedroll, but there was plenty of space since she did not have any furniture. She was not sure what to buy and she was not sure if she had enough money saved up yet. She had to worry over rent and food. Kathryn was teaching her how to budget for this world, as she already had some knowledge in handling money.

“Emma and Ruby usually know good places for discount things, though. Perhaps they will show me where I can get decent furniture without spending every dollar I have earned,” Mulan said as she tried to figure out where Marian would sleep. 

She had blankets from her tent and she spread those over on the floor. Marian could have the pillow. Mulan did not really use it. She moved a knife she had under the bedroll to her new pallet and then laid down. Marian came back in, rubbing her bare arm under the short-sleeve shirt. She did not say anything, settling down closer to Mulan than on the bedroll. She put her head on Mulan’s shoulder.

Mulan felt like her heart skipped a beat and she knew immediately what it was. _Maybe you just miss her. Maybe that was it_. _Come on, we know that was not it. You know what that was_. No, she did not need this again. She could not fall for any more straight girls. Plus, Marian was married and going through emotional turmoil. It was not so much that Marian wanted her, but Marian needed someone. Mulan had to learn the difference, but apparently her emotions were slower than her brain.

But, Marian needed a shoulder, so to speak, needed support, and affection and Mulan wanted to be there for her friend. Mulan wrapped her arms around Marian and held her tight. Marian relaxed against her and she ran her fingers across Marian’s bare bicep, trying not to delight in the soft skin. They were quiet for a while, but Mulan could not sleep and could tell Marian was wide awake as well. Marian must have known she was awake, even though they had not glanced at each other for almost an hour.

“You don’t have any furniture,” Marian said.

“No. I’m not sure what to get. I’ll see if Emma and Ruby want to go with me to find some things,” Mulan replied. While Ruby still lived technically lived with her grandmother, she had an apartment with Dorothy in the B and B. Emma supposedly had a home after taking in the Darkness, but Mulan could not imagine Emma as the Dark One and could not imagine her owning a house, let alone decorating one beyond what Mulan could do on her own. It was will beyond her to picture what Evil Emma would do to a space. 

Marian’s hand drifted to Mulan’s side. Mulan doubted it was on purpose, but it felt nice, even over her sleeveless tee. Mulan swallowed the feeling down, along with any other emotions trying to bubble to the surface. _Do not do this to yourself. You cannot fall for someone unattainable again_. She would not survive more heartbreak.

“Do you think the Queen let’s Emma decorate?” Marian wondered.

Mulan laughed. “I am certain she does not.” While Mulan noted Emma did a lot for Regina, she would never think Emma had a say in decorations around the house.

“May I help you?”

Mulan chuckled. “You don’t trust me to decorate the apartment.”

“I assume there’ll be swords and knives, but not many comfortable chairs.”

“You’re probably right.” Mulan had not thought about furniture too much when she picked out the apartment. She thought about getting away from camp and if she could afford the apartment on her deputy salary. It hit both those marks.

“I need to do what I can to help you. I know it won’t ever compare to what you do for me, but I’d like to help,” Marian said.

Mulan nodded. “You don’t have to think about it that way. You do not owe me anything. We are friends.” Emma, Ruby, Kathryn, and even David never left her feeling like she owed them something. She did not want Marian to ever feel like she needed to keep a ledger between them.

“I know and it’s because we’re friends I want to help you decorate. I want this place to be home for you,” Marian said.

Mulan smiled. It had been quite a long time since she had a home. But, as her eyes glanced around the room and Marian breathed softly next to her, she dared to feel like this might be home. She could set down roots here and be happy here. _As long as I have Marian by my side_. It was a dangerous thought, but the truth was known to be deadly.

“I would appreciate your help,” Mulan said.

“Good.”

Eventually, they fell asleep. In the morning, Mulan woke up first, finding Marian pressed close to her. She sighed as she eased away, her heart beating faster than it should. She had to resist the urge to kiss Marian’s forehead as she moved. Marian whined in her sleep, but did not wake up. Mulan got dressed and went for a morning run, not just for the exercise. She needed to do something to fight off growing feelings.

-8-8-8-8-

Marian woke up to an empty “bed.” Mulan was gone, but her scent lingered on her pallet. Breathing in the aroma helped settle Marian. Before she realized it, her hand caressed the space Mulan had occupied. She did not think anything of it, beyond the fact that she had a decent night sleep and that only happened around Mulan lately.

Getting up, Marian went to the kitchen to see if Mulan had anything she could make breakfast. Looking around, there was no sign of Mulan. It was not surprising. Mulan worked out in the mornings. Going through the cabinets, Mulan did not have much food, but there were eggs and bread. She could do a little something with that. Thankfully there was pot. A single pot.

Marian chuckled. “Only you, Mulan.”

By the time Mulan came in, Marian had plain omelets and toast ready. They exchanged greetings, but did not see each other until Mulan was freshly showered and breakfast was on the floor because there was no table. There were plastic forks to eat with at least.

“I’m sorry there is so little here,” Mulan said, glancing around.

“It’s fine. There was enough for me to make omelets and toast.” Marian was glad she knew how to work the toaster. “We can consider this a little picnic.”

Mulan smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“It was no problem.” Marian was pleased to have someone happy with her food. “We have to get you some furniture soon, though, if you’re going to be eating here.”

“If _we’re_ going to be eating here.”

Marian nodded. “Right.”

“Do you need to get anything from camp? I do not have work for another two hours. I could go with you.”

Marian smiled. “You’re sweet, but I can handle that myself. While I don’t want to be around Robin anymore, I won’t let him scare me away.” She would not be intimidated by Robin or anyone else. “I need to be around my son.”

“You will be.”

Marian loved how confident Mulan seemed, like her being around Roland was a solid fact. She found out later this was not the case. When Mulan had work, Marian made her way back to the cabin. Robin was waiting, but Roland was nowhere to be found.

“Where have you been?” Robin glared at her, invading her space.

“That’s none of your concern,” Marian replied.

“You are my wife,” he said through gritted teeth.

“But, not your belonging. I have my own life. Where’s Roland?” She scanned the house, hoping she managed to overlook him.

“He doesn’t want to see you,” Robin replied.

Marian scowled. “I’d like to hear him say that.” While it was possibly true, she needed their son to confirm it. Robin might say anything to hurt her, after all. And, even if Roland did not want to see her, it might be from poison whispered in his ears by his father or the Merry Men. She would not let those things go unchecked.

“He’s not here. You will see him when you stay and we talk.”

Marian shook her head. “I’m not staying and there’s nothing to talk about. You can’t keep me from my son.”

Robin tilted his chin. “You forget, he’s _my_ son, just as you are _my_ wife.”

Marian flinched at the words. She did not know enough about this world to dispute those words. All she knew was what she saw and things seemed more progressive than the old world. Could he still hold all the power in their relationship? She had to find out if she had rights, if Robin could keep their son from her, and if she could make it without him. She left without even getting any of her belongings, feeling filled with rage, yet empty at the same time.

-8-8-8-8-

A few days went by and it was clear Marian was serious about not staying with Robin anymore. Mulan went with Marian to camp a couple of times, hoping to at least collect her things. Robin screamed at them both and refused to let Marian see Roland, which according to Emma, he did not have the right to do like he seemed to think. As soon as Emma put that idea in her head, Mulan knew what she had to do. The second she got home, she called Kathryn to talk to Marian. Marian squeaked when she handed her the phone, but a conversation quickly developed and Mulan went to make herself busy to give Marian some privacy.

“What did she say?” Mulan asked as soon as Marian was off the phone. She could not help herself. She wanted to hear good things for her friend.

“She says she’ll put in all of the paperwork for a divorce,” Marian replied.

“Is that what you want?”

“I think it’s what I need,” Marian said.

Mulan nodded, understanding want and need were two different things. She was impressed Marian could admit it. But, it also helped her remember not to fall for Marian. Marian was still a woman in love with a man. Sure, he was not the man he used to be, but she was in love with that older version.

“I worried over Roland and he was the main reason I tried to make it work with Robin, but she says there’s nothing to worry over. Robin doesn’t own Roland and even if he and I aren’t married anymore, I would still have rights to Roland. She suggested I get a job and an apartment to show I can care for him if I want custody of him once the divorce goes through,” Marian said.

“Well, at least you’ve already been to some of the classes with me to help you learn to live in this world and you have the apartment thing covered,” Mulan replied. Everything seemed to be moving quickly all of a sudden, but it was what Marian needed. She was glad she could help.

Marian blinked. “Oh, Mulan, I couldn’t.”

“You could. I have a spare room and everything.” Now, Mulan understood why Kathryn pushed her to get two bedrooms. It did not make sense to her at the time, but she had gone with it anyway, so part of her had hoped for this. _How can something I know will blow up in my face feel so good right now?_ The idea of Marian living with her made her heart flutter.

Marian studied her through narrowed eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.” Mulan was sure she just made her life harder, but she wanted to help Marian, who had this second chance at life and Robin was trying to rob her of it.

Marian squealed and tossed herself into Mulan’s arms. Mulan could not stop herself from returning the hug. The press of Marian to her felt so right. She breathed Marian in and the scent gave her life. She was so fucked, as Emma would say.

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan was a godsend, but Kathryn was amazing in her own right. It went beyond the wonderful job she did teaching the adult classes, explaining with patience and care to dozens of adults and teens how to live in this realm. Within days of Marian needing a job, Kathryn informed her a local bank would be willing to take her on as a teller. It would not only assist when she had to go to court with Robin, but help her pay bills with Mulan. Not to mention, it would help her meet more people and come into her own. It excited her to be on this new journey, despite its terrible reason for beginning.

Walking into the bank, Marian thought she would feel overwhelmed, taking a step into the unknown in so many ways. But, the bank was not so intimidating, reminding her of walking onto Kathryn’s office building. There were not as many people milling about and the space was smaller, but the idea seemed the same to her. A couple of desks sat off to the side with a table in the center and a counter at the opposite end. Soft music played and the air was calm. It seemed like it would be a good place to work.

A woman approached her with a smile and bright eyes. “You’re Marian, aren’t you?” She was a tall woman with broad shoulders, dressed in a suit. The cut of the suit seemed somewhat masculine to Marian, but it might have been influenced by the woman’s short hair cut. 

“I am. Who are you?” Marian countered. She was dressed well, having gone shopping with Kathryn. The trip doubled as a work meeting, talking over strategy for court and how they would stop Robin and give her a chance to see her son. Again, Kathryn was amazing. Bless her soul.

“I’m sorry. I’m Asteria. I’ve heard about you and I’m excited to work with you,” her coworker explained with a grin. 

“You’ve heard of me?” Marian frowned and felt her blood pressure rise. Was her story with Robin getting around? She knew rumors abound in town, considering she had already heard people talking about Regina and speculating on her weight gain. Was she to become fodder for gossip here like in camp? Who could have said something? Was one of the Merry Men talking about things? It did not seem like something they would do, whispering with outsiders.

Asteria nodded. “You’re a fierce warrior. I must respect that. I was an Amazon in the Old World. It always does my heart well to see women warriors outside of my tribe. Added to that, I’ve heard you’ve taken up with Mulan, another amazing warrior. It’s almost like home.” Her smile brightened.

Marian’s brow furrowed. “Yes, I am living with Mulan. If you’re a warrior, why not go work for the sheriff’s department? I hear they need more deputies.” 

“Alas, my math skills are much more refined compared to my swordsmanship. Not every Amazon is quite as deadly as the stories would like you to believe. I keep the books perfect, though.” Asteria smiled.

Marian chuckled and she felt good about working at the bank. “Are you a teller or higher up?” 

“Bank manager, actually. When Regina made the suggestion they open this new branch, she also suggested me for the manager. It seems the mayor has some clout,” Asteria said.

Marian scowled. “Regina got you this job?” Why would the Queen go out of her way to help anyone? Was this woman one of her old guards?

“Yes. I know all the talk about her being the Evil Queen and I saw that in person back in the Enchanted Forest before the First Curse when I was part of convoy of ambassadors. I think being with our sheriff has changed her attitude for the better.” Asteria winked at her.

Marian could not dispute that. The Queen had not done anything to her since she arrived in Storybrooke, beyond sleeping with Robin, anyway, and that was something mutual. The Queen had gone out of her way to help Marian really, saving her life twice when she could have left things alone and ended up with Robin again. She did not want to think too much about that. There were more important things going on in her life.

“You saw the Queen in person?” Marian found herself asking. She could not understand how anyone who met Regina as the Evil Queen could think of her as anything beyond that. 

“Frightful bitch, she was. But, like I said, I think being with the sheriff has changed her for the better. But, that doesn’t matter. Let me show you around and help you get situated with your new job.” Asteria patted Marian on the shoulder and drew her deeper into the bank. 

Asteria introduced Marian around to the rest of the bank’s staff. Everyone seemed quite friendly, even though they knew about what she was going through to an extent. Apparently, when Robin came into town and drank, he liked to complain about her. She wished she was surprised. 

“Don’t worry. Most of us think you did better coming out with Mulan,” Asteria said. There were murmurs of agreement, like they wanted her to know, but also wanted to be polite and respect her boundaries. 

Marian blinked and did not know how to comment on that. She was not with Mulan in _that_ sense. It had not even occurred to her to think of Mulan like that. But, Mulan was there for her when there was no one and Mulan treated her like no one ever had, not even Robin back when he was the man she fell for. She sought comfort in Mulan whenever things went wrong and Mulan always made her feel better. Hell, just being around Mulan brightened her day more often than not. She shook that away. 

She did not have time for romance or relationships. Mulan was her friend, was there for her, and that was more than enough. She needed to focus on getting her life together, so she could be with her son.

“Well, let me get you started at your window,” Asteria said, ushering Marian behind the counter. Marian nodded, eager to get to work, eager to get on with her life.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a day in court.


	5. What’s Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: there’s some references to Right Here chapter 12 here.

5: What’s Done

Marian counted out bills for a bank customer and smiled as he thanked her and left. She adjusted her pants a little, finding them too tight. She never would have thought Mulan’s waist was so much smaller than hers. But, then again, she had given birth. She definitely had Mulan beat in the hip area and feared she might tear her pants if she moved in a certain way. It was either wear Mulan’s clothing or show up in her Enchanted Forest clothes and she knew that would not be appropriate.

“You’re doing a good job, Marian,” Asteria told her, coming behind the counter.

Marian smiled. “Thank you.” She had only been on the job for a few days, but it was good to know she had not messed up yet. Work helped take her mind off of the fact that she had not seen Roland since she left. She tried to go back to camp for him, but everyone was either gone or pretended to be gone.

“Now, if only you’d give her an advance on her salary, so she can buy some pants that fit her,” a fellow teller, Mara, said. Mara was an odd one. She openly discussed being fae, but an evil fae, something that was similar to a succubus. She had never been particularly good at being evil, though. Marian could see how, as she was a sweetheart.

“Mara, you could very easily loan her the money and then let her pay you back,” Asteria pointed out.

There was a scoff from another teller, Melissa, who was a nymph in the Old World. “Mara has tried. In fact, she offers hourly. I’m planning to kill her the next time she says it because I can’t take it anymore.”

“I’m almost certain the only two people in this building right now who could even begin to figure out how to kill someone is me and Marian,” Asteria replied and then turned back to Marian. “Why don’t you take her up on the offer?”

“I don’t want to end up in debt to someone else. I’m already in over my head with Mulan,” Marian answered. She felt like she owed Mulan her life, even though Emma was the reason she was still alive. Mulan had just done so much for her, especially intangible things. She doubted she would ever be able to pay Mulan back and she did not want to feel that indebted to anyone else. She got lucky with Mulan, who did not want anything in return, but she refused to get into the habit of owing people.

Asteria shook her head. “Fine. Since you won’t borrow money from any of us, I will give you a small advance on your salary since I know your circumstances. Take the money and definitely get some new clothes. I’m happy you tried to dress appropriately, but I have to admit, we are taking bets on how you’re going to split those pants.”

Melissa grinned. “I’m still hoping its when you bend over.”

“That counts as sexual harassment,” Asteria reminded Melissa, who continued to grin.

Marian snickered, even though she did not totally understand what sexual harassment meant. Melissa was warned about it almost every time she spoke to any coworker, though. “How is it not sexual harassment when you bet on how she’s going to tear her pants?”

Asteria rolled her eyes, but did not respond. She pulled Marian into the back office and went into a desk by the wall. Marian watched, unsure what was happening. She returned to Marian and pressed several bills into her palm.

“Don’t tell anyone how much I gave you. It’s not that you can’t trust this lot, but be smart about your money. I wish you luck in everything,” Asteria said.

Marian nodded. “Thank you.”

“Now, go have lunch. Grab Mulan and let her know she has to take you shopping.”

Marian laughed. “She will hate it.”

“Of course she will, but she’ll go with you.”

That was totally the truth. Marian pocketed the money and then left for her lunch break. She walked what she considered a short distance to the Sheriff’s department. Mulan was at her desk, staring at papers. Emma was not around, as she usually was not when Marian showed up. David had been there yesterday, but was on his way out. He was still there if the noises in the back meant anything.

“Mulan,” Marian said.

“Give me a moment. I just need to understand this,” Mulan replied.

“Is David in the back or are you being haunted?” Marian asked.

“He is in the back. He lost something he does not want Emma to know about and he hopes it is in the storage closet.”

Marian’s brow furrowed. “What did he lose?”

Mulan shrugged. “No idea. He does not wish to say. He thinks I will mention it to Emma.”

“You like her better than me!” David called out.

“I like you both just fine,” Mulan replied.

“Just got to lunch, so I don’t have to worry about you making fun of me, too,” David said.

Mulan rolled her eyes. “Fine. I am going to lunch.” She stood up. “Let’s go.”

“Okay. And we have to fit in time to go shopping, either now or after work. I have money to buy clothes and I would very much like your opinion. Maybe we can get some furniture if there’s money left over or if you have enough,” Marian said.

Mulan’s face scrunched up. She looked adorable and Marian felt her heart clench a little. She shook it off. She needed to focus on getting proper clothes and possibly talking Mulan into going furniture shopping.

“Let’s go to lunch first.” Marian took Mulan by the hand to lead her out of the station. She tried to ignore how warm and right Mulan’s hand felt in hers. _I don’t need more things to worry about_. She had to build a new life, divorce Robin, and try to build something with her son. Mulan’s friendship was more than enough because it fit in with those priorities. Anything more would be too much. Besides, she knew her heart was setting itself up for disaster. Why would Mulan want anything more than a friendship with her? 

-8-8-8-8-

“Why is your face like that?” Emma asked as she flopped down in the chair next to Mulan’s desk. Mulan was reading old reports, trying to understand how they were written. Emma had explained it and it was not hard, but reading through things Emma wrote proved it was not as easy as Emma claimed or made it seem.

“What way?” Mulan asked.

“All pinched and pinched.” Emma pursed her lips and pointed to her face with both index fingers.

“Your reports.” Mulan held up the papers.

Emma scoffed. “I already told you, I write those to piss Regina off, so they’re always full of crap. I showed you how to do it and it’s not that hard. Do as a I say, not as I do, unless you want to piss Regina off and that’s my thing with her.”

Mulan sighed and put the papers down. “You did say that.”

Emma looked at her with soft eyes and even softer smile. “What’s really got your face all pinched?”

“Marian wants to go clothes shopping and she wants me to help. I do not know anything about clothes shopping. You, Ruby, and Kathryn assisted me.”

Emma shrugged. “Then we’ll help with this, too.”

“I do not want to ask you for so much.”

Emma scoffed, throwing her head to the side. “That’s what friends are for. In fact…” She pulled out her phone and the way her fingers moved suggested she wrote a text message. “And Ruby just said she’s down for a shopping trip. She’s got you in case I can’t go.”

Mulan nodded. “Regina may require your attention.”

“She might. Ruby is always down to shop, though. She likes going out and doing stuff like that. She’s already making plans to go out and buy baby clothes.”

Mulan’s eyes went wide. Was Emma confirming the massive rumor going around town? If so, did that mean Regina was fine with it? Emma would never do something like this if Regina was not all right with it. “You mean for Regina?”

Emma shrugged. “She’s waiting to find out if Regina is pregnant.”

Mulan held in a scoff. It was obvious to anyone with eyes Regina was pregnant, but no one said anything. She hated to think what might happen if someone said something and Regina was not pregnant. Or worse, someone said something and Regina was not ready for it to come out. But, Emma had not confirmed anything, so it must still be a “secret.”

“Either way, Ruby wants to help. It’ll be fine,” Emma said.

Mulan nodded again, not sure if she felt like that. She had only gone clothes shopping for herself and she still did not understand her style or what she should or should not wear. There were so many days she simply wanted to go outside in her armor. How much help would she be to Marian? 

“Mulan, it’ll be fine. I’m gonna tell you something I wish someone told me when I first started out,” Emma said.

“What?” Mulan leaned forward, wanting to hear the magic words that would make her feel at ease. 

“You’re doing good.”

Mulan blinked. That was it? Before she could express the disappointment she thought she felt, she realized she did not feel disappointed. How often did she hear she was doing good? Not often, especially from someone she respected. Her spine straightened and something good blossomed in her chest.

“Thank you,” Mulan said.

“No problem. I mean it, you’re doing good in all aspects of life and I know you’re going to continue to do good. It’s one of the many reasons we wanted you at the Sheriff’s department.” Emma smiled.

And with that said, Mulan was all right with going out with Marian after work to shop. Ruby met up with them, dragging Kathryn with her. Kathryn drove them to the shopping district. There were stores up and down the street, along with something called a mall. Mulan had yet to brave the mall and Ruby did not think she was ready for it.

“This place is really good for business clothes. We’ll do a few work outfits and then casual wear,” Kathryn said, turning them all into a store.

“That sounds good,” Ruby said.

“All right. How much money would I need left over to also do furniture shopping? Mulan’s apartment is fairly bare,” Marian stated. Mulan blushed.

“I don’t think we expect anything less.” Ruby laughed and punched Mulan in the shoulder. It did not hurt. Mulan had come to understand things like this from Ruby and occasionally Emma were signs of affection.

“We can go look at furniture, even if we don’t buy any. Browsing is good because you get to see your options,” Kathryn said.

And that was how shopping ruined Mulan’s afternoon. It was not so much that shopping was bad. It was boring to be sure. But, then she had to see Marian in new clothes and her heart rate increased. Marian looked good in the clothing from this world. Mulan tried to shake away the thoughts, but they were there now and she knew they would not go away. This was not good. She did not want to mess up her friendship with Marian, nor did she want the heartache of desiring someone who would never return her affections. Once was more than enough and she already had it happen twice. A third time… she was not sure she would survive.

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan could not believe her luck. The Sheriff’s department tangled with deadly plants roaming the streets, which was not too tough. The problem came from the rash brought on by the ooze the plants spewed. It happened on the day Marian had to go to court for her divorce and she wanted Mulan with her. She wanted to look her best, but it was hard to do with red welts and itchy bumps rising on her flesh. Still, she had to be there.

She followed Emma’s advice and put on black slacks for her court appearance that afternoon. She would support Marian in anything, but part of her was happy to witness Marian standing by her decision to leave Robin Hood. She wanted to believe she was happy for her friend, but the shame she felt underneath let her know she was more happy for herself. She would be able to have more of Marian, even though she got most of Marian’s time anyway.

“No, do not do this to yourself,” Mulan sighed as she stood in the locker room and slipped on a white button-down shirt. She rushed out the door, Kathryn waiting for her. “You didn’t have to pick me up.”

“Well, Emma called me to let me know you were at the station after dealing with a situation and probably wouldn’t make it to court on time. I wanted to make sure you knew where to go and you did get there on time,” Kathryn explained. 

“Thank you,” Mulan said. She would thank Emma as well.

“What happened to your face?” 

Mulan shook her head. “Fighting off these mutant plants from earlier. Apparently, whatever they sprayed or oozed left me like this.”

“All right. I will take you to the doctors after, but do you feel all right? No fever or headache?” 

“I am quite well. I want to be there for Marian.”

Kathryn smiled. “Come on. It won’t do me any good to be late. I’ve already dropped Marian off.” 

Mulan nodded and they were off. Mulan was not sure what to expect from “court.” Kathryn made sure she understood she needed to be quiet as they went up the stairs of a building across the street from Town Hall. If Mulan had not been involved in the flower incident, she could have found her way there without an escort, but she did not point that out.

“You should probably get familiar with the building. As a deputy, you will probably have to testify in court every now and then when the Sheriff’s department actually arrests people,” Kathryn said.

Mulan nodded. “Emma explained it to me over training once.” She understood it a little better now that she knew what the court building was. She would probably understand a little more as she sat through the court proceedings and witnessed what happened in courts of this world.

Marian met them in the lobby after they went through a “metal detector.” If it did detect metal, it was a good thing she did not wear her armor and she had left her sword at the station. She felt a little naked, but she was in the building and no one jumped on her. 

“What happened to your face? You have a rash,” Marian pointed out.

Mulan shook her head. “I am fine. We fought these horrible plants not too long ago and this must be a reaction to them.”

“We’ll take her to the doctor as soon as this is done. Come on, you two.” Kathryn motioned for them to follow her.

Marian took her hand and Mulan felt her heart skip a beat. She took a quiet breath and squeezed Marian’s hand. Marian smiled at her as they followed behind Kathryn through large corridors until they got to a pair of doors.

“Let’s get in there and get you a divorce,” Kathryn grinned as she opened the doors. “We can start a club after.”

Marian’s brow furrowed. “You’re divorced?”

“It’s a long story. But, during Curse number One, I was married to David Nolan,” Kathryn replied.

Mulan’s mouth dropped open. “As in Emma’s father?”

“Like I said, it’s a long story, but there was a curse and you know how these things go. Once the curse lifted, we officially divorced to make sure it was all legal and couldn’t come back to haunt us. Now, everything’s awkward and it doesn’t matter. Mulan, when we go in, Marian and I will sit in front of a wooden gate. You can sit directly behind us, but you have to be behind the wooden gate,” Kathryn explained.

Mulan nodded and took a seat right behind Marian in the small room. If necessary, she would be able to lean over, touch Marian’s shoulder or even hold her hand if Marian turned. Kathryn put down her briefcase and pulled out some files. Her shuffling paper was the only sound for several long seconds.

Across the way, Robin entered with his attorney. Robin was dressed as he typically was and that might go in his favor. He would remind the judge who he was and what he did and what he meant to people. Now, Mulan wished she wore her armor or at the least her deputy uniform. The Merry Men all came in behind them, sitting across from Mulan and behind Robin Hood.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Marahuté,” a man in uniform called as a blond man in a black robe entered from a side door. Kathryn stood, as did Robin’s attorney, so Mulan followed suit with Marian and Robin. When the judge was seated behind his large desk, Kathryn and the other lawyer sat, so Mulan did the same.

“Ms. Nolan, Mr. Murdock, a pleasure as always. I see we’re here for a divorce,” the judge said.

“It might not be that easy, your honor,” Robin’s attorney, Mr. Murdock, replied. Marian and Mulan frowned. Why would it not be that easy?

“Actually, your honor, it should be that easy. There are irreconcilable differences between my client and Mr. Locksley. My client is willing to leave everything. She merely wants to null and void a contract, which technically doesn’t exist anyway,” Kathryn said.

“Doesn’t exist? I assure you, they are married,” Mr. Murdock said.

“Please, clarify your point, Ms. Nolan,” the judge asked.

“Simply that their vows were until death do us part. My client had, in fact, died until our amazing sheriff decided to change the timeline. Therefore, their contract is null and void,” Kathryn replied. Marian’s shoulders relaxed. Kathryn seemed to have things in hand.

“Your honor, she is not dead,” Mr. Murdock said, motioning to Marian.

Mulan frowned even more. It sounded like Robin’s lawyer would argue against the divorce, even though Robin did not seem to want Marian back. Why put her through this? Why try to hold onto her when he clearly did not want her? Mulan wanted to go over to him and punch him in the mouth for his behavior, but that wold not be appropriate for court or of a sheriff’s deputy.

“Either way, their differences are still irreconcilable,” Kathryn said. Marian nodded.

“What are those differences?” the judge asked, looking between the two.

“Well, for one, your honor, Mr. Locksley has accused my client of being someone else,” Kathryn replied.

Judge Marahuté’s brow furrowed. “And who does Mr. Lockley believe her to be?”

Kathryn shook her head. “I’m not sure.” The judge turned to Robin and his lawyer.

“Your honor, my client has just been cautious considering where we live and circumstances with which his wife was brought back to him,” Mr. Murdock stated.

Judge Marahuté nodded. “There are ways to check that. I understand there is a son between them. A DNA test could be done.”

“DNA?” Marian asked Kathryn.

“It’s the blueprints that make us who we are. It’s basically something in our blood that can determine if we’re related to each other. They could take Roland’s blood and prove you’re related to him,” Kathryn answered.

“Would it hurt him?”

“No, not at all.”

Marian nodded. “If necessary and it would help, I am willing.” If it would ensure she got to see her son, she would go through anything. Robin had not let her see Roland since she left and the thought of being able to have him made her heart race.

Kathryn shook her head. “It shouldn’t be necessary.” She turned back to the judge. “Your honor, my client has put with verbal taunts from Mr. Lockley, who has called her character into question numerous times in front of witnesses. He has withheld her son from her since she decided she would not remain in his house to listen to this abuse. She should not be made to suffer just because he does not want to let go.”

“She doesn’t have the right to just walk away,” Robin hissed. His lawyer grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Mr. Murdock, I understand your client isn’t very familiar with court proceedings of this realm, but you need to control him,” the judge said.

“I understand, your honor,” Mr. Murdock said. 

“Ms. Nolan, do you have witnesses who would testify to this verbal abuse?” Judge Marahuté asked.

Kathryn glanced back at Mulan. “Your honor, I do. And, I’m sure if the Merry Men are as honorable as they claim, they would do the same.” 

Robin stood. “My men will not speak against me!”

The judge gave a sharp glare. “Mr. Murdock, I will not warn you again.” 

Mulan was not sure what happened, but it was nice to see someone putting Robin in his place. But, if witnesses were necessary to prove Robin was less than kind to Marian, she might be the only one to speak up for Marian. The Men worshipped Robin. He could do no wrong to them and they suspected Marian. Mulan could not see them doing anything that might benefit Marian, even if they were honorable.

But, as the proceedings went on, Mulan learned the Merry Men had no problem being called to speak on the relationship. They also had no problem explaining why they thought Marian was a fake. They explained why Roland should be kept from her, going as far as saying Robin made the right decision in keeping him from Marian since she left and no one could supervise her with him. Mulan was not sure they understood how serious the proceedings were or maybe they thought things would go their way just because they were them. 

“Your honor, beyond these statements, I would like to point out my client is willing to leave the marriage just as she came into it — with nothing,” Kathryn said.

Judge Marahuté nodded. “In light of that and the testimony, I will grant the divorce.”

“Your honor!” Robin screamed, hit the table with his fist, and glowered at the judge as if trying to set the man on fire with his eyes.

Judge Marahuté ignored it all and flipped through some papers in front of him. “Now, for the other part of this. You share a son. For now, you’ll share custody. That is, if this paperwork is in order and Ms. Locksley does have her own residency.”

“That is quite true, your honor,” Kathryn said.

“Shared custody? You can’t just give her my boy! Who the hell do you think you are?” Robin smacked the table again. “Didn’t you hear anything we said? She’s probably some demon!” He made a rough motion toward Marian.

“Have Mr. Locksley removed from my courtroom,” Judge Marahuté ordered.

A couple of men came over to Robin and put their hands on his shoulders. He tried to shrug them off, but they grabbed him and literally dragged him out of the room. He barked and grunted, but it did nothing. The Merry Men all rose to follow like the puppies they were.

“As I said, shared custody. It can be done on a weekly basis. You will switch on Sunday afternoons. We’ll touch bases here again in two months to see how custody is going and work it out if it needs to.” The judge banged the gavel and apparently that was the end of it.

“Congratulations, Miss…” Kathryn put a finger to her chin. “What is your maiden name, Marian?”

Marian shook that question away. “Wait, so I’m not longer married to Robin?”

“You are your own woman once more and you get to see your son,” Kathryn said. “This might have been the easiest case I’ve ever handled, actually.”

Marian squealed, leaping out of her chair with open arms. Mulan thought she would hug Kathryn as thanks, but she grabbed Mulan. The embrace was a shock, but the kiss was even more so. Mulan’s brain short-circuited at the press of Marian’s lips to her own. Marian did not even seem to notice what she did.

“He’s not keeping Roland from me!” Marian grinned and clapped.

“No, and if you show you’re capable of taking care of him in this society, you might even get more than shared custody since it’s obvious Robin isn’t trying to change,” Kathryn said.

Marian shook her head. “I’m fine with this.” She turned to Mulan, clutching her arm. “Thank you so much for everything!”

“I did not really do anything,” Mulan replied. She was stunned she could put so many words together and they made sense. Victory! Now, to go to the doctor and make sure she was not contagious. It would do Marian no good to get sick after all of this.

-8-8-8-8-

Marian expected the exchange of Roland to go poorly, if there was an exchange at all. Kathryn already let her know if Robin did not follow the judge’s rules, they would be back in court and she could end up with full custody. She was not sure if she wanted that. Roland should know his father, even if his father was a horse’s ass now.

At the end of the week, Little John handed Roland over outside of _Granny’s_. It was where she and Robin agreed to do the exchanges. She was not surprised Robin did not come himself. He probably could not take the defeat, having his character called into question by someone like that judge. His outlaw spirit probably did not know what to do with that.

“I’ll probably pick him up, too,” Little John said, rubbing Roland’s head as the boy clung to his pant leg. 

Marian nodded. “All right.” She took a breath. “Is he… is he okay?” Despite the past few months and the way Robin had treated her, he was still the love of her life.

Little John rubbed the back of his neck. “Marian… it’s not that we don’t like you or we have anything against you…”

“Please, don’t finish that.” She did not want to hear any excuses for their treatment of her. She looked down at Roland. “Are you ready to spend the week with Mommy?”

Roland shrugged, but stayed tucked in close to Little John. Marian swallowed some hurt and forced out a smile. How long would he feel so uncomfortable with her? It did not matter. She would not stop trying to connect with him until she either did or was dead.

“How about we get some cake at _Granny’s_ before we go?” Marian offered.

Roland grinned and nodded. Marian held out her hand and he took it. They went into the diner, neither looking back at Little John. Ruby grinned at them as soon as they walked in.

“Hey, if it isn’t my favorite Merry Man!” Ruby gave Roland a high-five. “Hanging out with your badass mama today, huh?” She shot Marian a smile.

“Could you please watch the language around my son?” Marian requested with a smile of her own.

“Hey, I have heard the Merry Men say some things around him you would not believe, so I think you’ll appreciate I only used the donkey word.” Ruby winked at her.

Marian decided to quit while she was ahead. She hated to think what Ruby heard the Merry Men say, especially since Ruby had enhanced senses, which she warned people about. What did the Men say about her while she was not around, but Roland was?

“Can we get two slices of chocolate cake, please?” Marian requested. “Oh, and one to go.” Mulan liked chocolate as much as the next person.

Ruby smiled and nodded. She looked down at Roland and gave him a wink. He tried to wink back, but closed both eyes. Marian chuckled and ruffled his hair. He giggled and Marian felt light.

They ate their cake in the diner. Roland did not stop smiling and Marian was the same. She got to experience two of the greatest treasures of her second chance on life, sitting across from her son and eating chocolate.

“So, how have you been, Roland?” Marian asked.

Roland shrugged. “Good.”

“What have you been doing with your father and the Merry Men?”

He shrugged again. “Stuff.”

Marian frowned, but she had learned over the past few months that it was hard to pull words out of a five-year-old if he did not want to talk. She would give him time and she would learn what to ask him to get him to open up.

After they had their cake, and very little conversation, they walked home. Roland did not seem bothered. They read a few books Marian purchased with her first paycheck. Most of the check had gone to purchasing a bed, but what was left over she spent on Roland. It felt really good to buy things with her own money, especially things for her son. He grinned. He liked being read to and learning new words.

“I like the books like this.” Roland held up one of the four Dr. Seuss books she purchased. “Regina read me a lot like this.”

Marian held in a wince. The Queen had read to her child. The Evil Queen had cuddled up with her baby while she was rotting in the cold earth thanks to the damned demon woman. How could Robin spit on her memory like that? How could she have meant so little to him? She shook that away. She had a chance to build a bond with her son and bond with a new friend.

They read for a while and then Mulan came in from work. Roland greeted her with an enthusiastic hug, not even minding she still had the remnants of her rash. Marian smiled, happy her son liked Mulan to the point he was not bothered by the red splotches on her face. But, how could he not? Mulan was an amazing woman, who also happened to carry a sword.

“Hey, how about you let me go take a shower and then we can practice some of the martial arts moves I showed you?” Mulan proposed.

Roland cheered. Marian’s heart filled and then Mulan looked up at her, meeting her eyes, and Marian was not sure how she stayed on her feet. She wanted to sweep Mulan into her arms and properly greet her for being home, for being so good with Roland, and for simply being there. Instead of falling on Mulan in a display of emotion that would have been highly inappropriate, Marian gave an awkward wave. Mulan did not do much better with a half-smile and wave. Then, she rushed off for the shower. 

-8-8-8-8- 

Mulan felt like their first night with Roland was going well, despite their awkward exchange when she came in from work. There was reading and martial arts and Roland was all bright smiles. But, then dinner was served and Roland was not having it. He dropped to the floor and screamed and rolled around and Mulan was terrified. Had she broken him when they went through their tai chi moves?

“I’m sorry!” Mulan squeaked as Marian rushed to Roland’s side in the living room.

Marian smiled at her. “You didn’t do anything, silly.” She turned her attention to Roland. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What do you want?” 

“I don’t wanna eat stew! I want mac’roni!” Roland flailed his arms.

Marian looked up at Mulan, who shrugged. She did not know what “mac’roni” was. Roland screamed and his face was bright red. Marian picked him up, trying to comfort him. Mulan rushed for the phone. She dialed Emma before she even realized it.

“Hey, Mulan, what’s up?” Emma asked.

“Roland is crying. He won’t eat dinner,” Mulan answered.

“Uh… this might be more of a Regina question. Want me to put her on the phone?”

“He says he wants something called mac’roni and he seems inconsolable.”

“Oh, that’s an easy fix. He’s talking about macaroni. Probably macaroni and cheese. If you guys don’t know what it is, though, he probably ate it with Regina. I’m not sure if I can just send over a box for you, since knowing Regina, he didn’t have the box stuff. Other than that, how’s things going?”

“It was fine until dinner.”

“I’ll help you out. Just hold on for a little while, okay?”

“Hold on?” Mulan’s question went unanswered because Emma hung up. How was she supposed to hold on if Emma was going to hang up?

Mulan turned her attention back to the mother and son in her living room. Marian rubbed Roland’s back, but he was still screaming at the top of his lungs. Mulan reached out for them, but then dropped her hand and stared. Was she allowed to touch them? Try to comfort them? And then Marian looked at her with large eyes and she could not help herself. She went to them, wrapped her arms around both of them, and nuzzled the side of Marian’s head.

“It will be all right,” Mulan said.

Marian nodded. “I believe you.”

Mulan felt pride swell in her. Marian believed her just because she said it. Now, she wanted to make this right on her own. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to make macaroni. In fact, she had no idea what macaroni looked like.

Mulan was not sure how long they stayed like that, but it seemed like an eternity. Then, the bell rang. Her eyes met Marian’s. She shrugged. Maybe it was Emma. If she used magic, she could have come in a short time. Mulan went to answer the door and there stood Henry.

“They put together an emergency kid-kit,” Henry said, holding up a basket. “There’s macaroni and cheese in here from a box. It’s pretty easy to make. Some healthy snacks my mom insisted on. Some books, toys, and games, and stuff. There’s some movies in here for you to watch with him, too.”

Mulan frowned. “I don’t have a TV.”

Henry nodded. “Okay. I got this. Hold on.”

Mulan was not sure what he meant. Henry stepped into the apartment, putting the basket in her arms. He winced when he saw Roland with Marian. Henry got on the phone.

“Yeah, hey, Mom, so this situation is pretty bad. I mean, red face, kicking on the floor bad. Mulan doesn’t have a TV to watch any of these movies you and Emma put together. What should I do?” Henry asked. He hummed and nodded.

Mulan arched an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Emma is arguing with Mom. Mom likes that you don’t have TV and thinks you should read to Roland and let him play outside. Emma thinks TV is a good way for you to bond. I think Emma is winning the argument,” Henry reported.

Mulan was not surprised Emma was at home with Regina. She was a bit surprised they were arguing. She thought Emma did everything Regina said. Then, Henry aimed his phone at the wall and started to slowly spin in a circle.

“What are you doing?” Mulan asked.

“I’m taking a panoramic shot. Mom needs to know what the room looks like,” Henry answered.

Mulan’s brow wrinkled. “Why?”

Henry did not answer, too busy with his phone. Before Mulan could gain his attention again, a television appeared on a bare wall across from the sofa. Mulan jumped and Marian turned to her with sharp eyes. Mulan motioned to Henry, who blinked.

“Wow. That was Emma?” Henry asked. “No, it’s good. In fact, tell her she did awesome. But, they need a DVD player and stuff to go with it.” More electronics appeared by the television along with a low stand. “Good. Thank you.” He put his phone in his pocket and looked at Mulan. He shrugged. “Emma won.”

“What do we need this for?” Marian asked.

“Emma thinks you guys should watch these Disney movies with Roland. Not all at once, but if you’re all bored or want to spend some quality time together. Then, maybe you’ll want to watch other movies with him,” Henry explained.

“We can read to him for that,” Marian replied.

Henry shrugged. “That’s what Mom said, but Emma managed to win the battle. I dunno. Let’s let Emma have her victory because we know she gets those few and far in between with Mom. But, open the basket and good luck.” He turned and was about to leave.

“Wait, Henry, how did you get here so quickly? How will you get home?” Mulan asked. She would not let the boy go home on his own if he walked.

“Mom gave Emma a quick tutorial on how to teleport me. Don’t worry. She did my bike, too. I’ll ride home, so Mom and Emma can have a little alone time, let Emma rub in the fact that she won an argument.” 

Mulan smiled. “You are a good person, Henry.”

He grinned and looked so much like Emma. “I try.” And just like that he was gone. It was unbelievable.

Marian did not ask any questions, even though Mulan doubted she was happy over Henry mentioning the Queen or calling his mom. But, they did not have time for that. They opened the basket and Marian took the macaroni and cheese, which was in a blue box. She rushed to the kitchen, assuring Roland his dinner was coming.

Mulan understood why Marian was willing to bent over backwards for Roland right now. She wanted him to feel at home and Mulan wanted the same. So, she turned to him and showed him the stack of movies.

“Hey, Roland, do you know how to work any of these?” she asked. She understood the concept from working with the computer, but he might know better than she did.

Roland looked up, eyes red and wet, and then he smiled. “This one’s about Mom and Papa!” He rushed over and grabbed one of the thin cases from her.

Mulan shrugged. She was not sure why or how he knew what the show was about, but would take his word on it. She managed to put the DVD in and turn the television on. Roland jumped on the couch, which was brand new and probably not quality enough to withstand much bouncing. He pulled her down with him before she could tell him about how cheap the sofa was and the movie started. He smiled as Mulan made herself comfortable on the other end of the couch, wanting to keep an eye on him.

Mulan was not too sure what to make of the cartoon movie. She knew about cartoons mostly through Emma and Ruby showing her things on their phones. The character names were familiar, but she did not understand if this was meant as history or theater or just made up in general. She did not have much time to figure it out. Marian popped back in, holding a bowl and she handed it to Roland.

“My favorite!” His face lit up and Mulan thought Marian’s face would do the same. Instead, Marian’s face was a sorrowful pout.

Before Mulan could ask, Marian was gone again. She returned moments later with two plates of hot stew and rice. One went to Mulan and Marian kept the other. Mulan smiled at her and Marian smiled back. Marian made herself comfortable in between Mulan and Roland. Mulan tried to focus on the food on her plate rather than the body warmth right next to her.

For a while, Mulan was scared to breathe, so she could not move to eat. She sat there, reveling in the quiet of the moment. It was made worse, or better, as Marian seemed to get closer to her until they touched, arm against arm. Mulan felt like her heart stopped. This was very not good.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Mulan bonds with Roland while Marian bites the bullet and talks to the last person she wants to about Roland.


	6. Thine Own Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

6: Thine Own Self

The week was almost over and Marian felt like she had not done the best job at connecting with Roland. He never wanted what she made for dinner. Mulan tried to help, as he seemed to respond to her a little better, but he withdrew more and more each day with Marian. He did not even want her to read to him last night and that had been something they maintained she came to the future. She was afraid she might lose him, so she went to talk to Kathryn, hoping for advice.

“Kids aren’t really my thing,” Kathryn said after Marian explained the whole thing to her. They sat in her office. Kathryn scratched her chin. “I mean, I don’t have any and it wasn’t until recently that I knew anyone with kids.”

Marian sighed. “I feel like each day he pulls away from me. It won’t be long before he just wants to live with his father. I would let him if it made him happy.” It would hurt in so many ways, especially since she knew Robin would feel victorious and vindicated, but she did not want to hurt her son. This might mean never seeing him again, though.

Kathryn frowned and leaned back in her office chair, hands folded in her lap. “He’s five. Does he really know what makes him happy?” 

Marian shook her head. “I don’t want to force him to spend time with me. I don’t want him to start resenting me.” She was tempted to ask her coworkers for help, but they were all drew in the latest town gossip, trying to decide if Emma impregnated the Queen. They had come up with many theories as to why it was definitely, probably true.

Kathryn nodded. “I understand. Come with me.” She shot up from her seat.

Before Marian could ask any questions, Kathryn was out the door. Marian followed, going to the car with Kathryn. She was still getting used to traveling by car, but it did not make her nervous like it used to. She took a breath, though. 

“Where are we going?” Marian asked.

“The only person I know that can give you good advice on reconnecting with a child,” Kathryn replied as she took off for the main road.

Marian was not sure what that meant, but she was willing to try anything. She knew that to be a fact when they arrived at the office of the only person Kathryn knew who could give Marian good advice. They were at Regina’s office.

“You can go right in,” a woman behind a desk said.

Kathryn nodded and entered the french doors. Marian hesitated. She was surprised she did not smell sulfur coming from the room. There were no fires or smoke. Was there a dungeon with rats, chains, and darkness? There did not seem to be. From what she could tell, the office was decorated, furnished, and surprisingly cool.

“Kathryn, what can I do for you?” Regina asked. She sounded pleasant, not like the embodiment of evil Marian knew her to be, looking up from her desk with a pen in her hand.

“I have a huge favor to ask you.” Kathryn motioned to Marian with both hands.

Regina arched an eyebrow. “Marian?”

Kathryn shrugged. “She’s got kid problems.”

Regina sighed, putting her pen down. “Come in.” She motioned to the seats in front of her desk.

Kathryn waited for Marian to enter. One foot inside, Marian paused, waiting to be struck by lightning. None came. She did not know what to make of that. Regina groaned, as if she knew what was going through Marian’s mind.

“Honestly, if I wanted to kill you, I had more than enough chances to do so and I’ve wasted a lot of my time saving your life,” Regina pointed out.

Marian could not find any flaw in that logic. She stepped close until she stood shoulder to shoulder with Kathryn. Regina rolled her eyes.

“Please, sit.” Regina pointed to the seats.

Kathryn snickered and took a seat. Marian followed suit. Regina leaned forward, making it hard to tell she was swollen with child.

“What’s the issue with Roland? I know he threw a tantrum over dinner some days ago,” Regina said.

Marian took a deep breath. “It’s more than the tantrums over dinner. I’m not sure how to connect with him. I’m not quite familiar with this time and he’s been here longer than I have. I don’t know many of the things he wants.” 

“Not to mention children adapt easier than adults. Roland isn’t a difficult child. I’m sure he’s rebelling because of the changes in his life,” Regina said.

Marian frowned. It made sense for Roland to be upset with this new order and he was only five. He probably did not know how to express his frustration beyond what he was doing anyway. “How do I get him to stop, though?”

Regina sighed. “It’s been my experience that trying too hard will only push him further away. Care for him as a mother should. Take him to the park. Hug him whenever you wish. And share in his joy. Eventually, he will see you for you are and come to you.”

This was oddly profound for someone who Marian still believed was a monster, despite her saving her life. Regina was a mother. She was going to be a mother again. She had been a mother to Roland. Roland did not see Regina as a monster.

“What sort of things did you do with Roland?” Marian found herself asking.

“I didn’t have much time with him here, but there was a year in the Enchanted Forest,” Regina replied. “I wasn’t with Robin,” she added, as if that was necessary.

“Neither am I,” Marian remarked.

Regina smiled a bit. “Yes. I read a lot with Roland.”

“I have so many books and he used to want to read with me.”

Regina nodded. “I’m sure he’ll want to read with you again soon. He likes reading. Beyond that, we did little things I’m sure you do with him. We went for walks. I took him horseback riding often. He loved the forest and enjoyed ‘teaching’ me about the many things there. I listened and was awed at the right moments.”

“I have done those things with him. Well, except horseback riding. I’m not sure where do that here.”

“There are places if you’re truly interested. Give him time. He’s acting out and testing his limits. He’ll come back to you. But, continue to be his mother. Don’t force him into anything and hear him out. Things he likes, though, is like most children. Reading, but we also sent Henry with movies. Roland’s been exposed to television. Limit the amount of television he can watch and maybe make it a reward. Do you cook?”

“I do.”

“I used to cook with Henry when he was little and he loved it. He was my little sous chef. Start with things like cookies and then if he grows to love it, let him make dinner with you. It’s a fun way to bond. I loved it,” Regina said.

“Did you cook with Roland?” Marian asked. What else did Regina do with her son that she missed out being dead?

“I didn’t get the chance. But, I know from doing it with Henry, it is very rewarding and Henry would always want to eat what he made. I’m sure Roland would appreciate doing something with you. I would also say spend a lot of time outside with him. He likes the forest, as I said and I’m sure you know. Walk with him in the many different parks around Storybrooke, familiarize yourself with this place. Go and feed the ducks, ride the carousel, and let him run wild on the playground. You’ll enjoy it, as will he.”

Marian nodded. “Will we be okay?”

“If Henry can eventually forgive me and love me, then you will have no trouble with Roland. As I said, if he’s giving you problems now, it’s more to do with the fact that his life has changed than anything you’ve done.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Marian saw Kathryn smile a little. She heard tales about what Regina put Kathryn through, yet Kathryn considered Regina a friend. Why? Well, maybe Regina saved Kathryn’s life twice or tried to help her reunite with her son.

“Kathryn, do you mind if I speak with the Queen alone?” Marian asked. 

“I’ll let you speak to Regina alone,” Kathryn replied, standing up.

Marian glanced at Regina and nodded. “Right, Regina.”

“I’ll be outside, making phone calls. Some might even be about why the divorce papers haven’t arrived yet for you.” Kathryn exited the office. 

“I assume you’re planning to kill me,” Regina said calmly.

Marian frowned. “Why would you assume that?” 

“Why else would you want the room cleared?” Regina did not seem flustered at all about possibly being murdered.

“Do you honestly think I would kill an expecting mother?” 

Regina shrugged. “If I am that expecting mother, yes. If not that, then what?”

“I wonder…” Marian searched the right way to put the question, but words failed her. She went with the simplest. “Why?”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “Why what?”

“Why help me try to salvage my relationship with Roland? You seemed quite intent on stealing my family early on,” Marian pointed out.

“I was merely exploring a possibility, in which I learned he was not a possibility. I’ve learned to not accept Fate or destiny. I once said I make my own destiny and I’ve come to believe that,” Regina explained.

Marian nodded. “I’ve never believed in destiny much, but when I met Robin, I thought he was my destiny. Back in the Enchanted Forest, we… what’s the term I’ve heard here? We clicked.”

“But, now you’re two very different people. Sometimes, I think we meet people to help us realize who we are and maybe even who we want to be,” Regina said.

Marian did not expect Regina to be so calm, serene almost, and sage. Was that the pregnancy or was it just time? This woman was so far from the mad Queen who took her into custody and apparently executed her before Emma changed the timeline. Had she been too hard on Regina? 

“Marian, if you don’t mind, I have a lot of work.” Regina made a show of shifting papers on her desk. Her eyes drifted to a clock, but her hands did not stop moving. 

“Of course.” Marian stood up. She should get back to work as well. “Thank you for your time.”

“Of course. You’re one of the citizens of this town now and I try to make time for my constituents.” 

Marian doubted that was it, but she would allow Regina that. “Either way, thank you.”

“Of course. Oh, Marian, how is the job working out?” 

Marian blinked. How did Regina know about her job? Well, it was a small town and Emma was friends with Mulan, so it was not a stretch for Regina to know. More to the point, what did Regina care?

“It’s going very well. It helped me get custody of Roland.” Marian smiled. Beyond that, she liked her coworkers and dared to think they could grow into friends if she was able to keep working them for a long time.

She was surprised when Regina smiled, too. “Good.”

Marian decided to leave before the exchange got weird. It was pleasant enough. Maybe she turned a corner with Regina. She joined Kathryn outside of the office. Kathryn was on the phone.

“Ready to go?” Kathryn asked.

Marian nodded. Kathryn wrapped up the phone call with little more than a word and they were gone. Marian felt revitalized. She had to figure out how to bond with Roland in simple ways and just give him time. This would be the first time he was around her without his father as a buffer or nearby. It would take time and she was more than willing to put in the time.

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan was not surprised when Marian suggested taking Roland to the park when she got home from work. Marian was trying so hard to connect with Roland and Mulan believed eventually the effort would pay off. Roland did not dislike his mother. In fact, it was hard not to see the love in his eyes whenever he looked at her and who could blame him? It was hard not to love Marian. But, his life had been turned upside down and he needed time to adjust… or so Emma told her. It made sense.

Marian and Roland were ready to go by the time Mulan arrived home. She needed to change clothes, though. Once she was in jeans and a t-shirt, they were on their way. Mulan insisted on carrying the picnic basket and Marian did not argue. They smiled at each other. Roland held both of their hands as they walked to the park. He swung himself between them, picking his feet off the ground, and giggling. Marian smiled brightly while Mulan smiled internally. Roland let go when they hit the park and he took off, racing through the grass.

“Roland!” Marian called. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Mulan offered, handed off the basket, and jogged after the overexcited child. She was more comfortable with him outside, moving around, than inside, trying to figure out what to do with him.

“I’ll set up our picnic!” Marian shouted as she grew smaller in the distance.

Mulan waved to show she heard. In her distraction, she did not notice Roland turn around. He tackled her, giggling like a madman. It was a good hit, right at her hips. She laughed, bringing him down with her in a gentle embrace, making sure to hold him to her, so he would not get hurt when they hit the ground. He laughed.

“I’m gonna defeat the Huns!” Roland said.

“I’m not a Hun,” Mulan said.

“No, but you’re an evil sheriff, so I have to defeat you, too!”

For a very brief moment, Mulan stiffened. Had he heard those words from his father or did that come from the Disney movies, like this business about defeating the Huns? She did not have a chance to answer as he pulled a wooden sword from his hip. It was training sword she made for him when she first joined the Merry Men and they mistook her for a babysitter. They had even made fun of the sword, as it was a different style from their own. But, Roland never seemed to mind, intrigued that it looked so much like her own sword, which he knew could cut through anything. As far as Roland was concerned, her sword was the best one and it was an honor to have a wooden one.

Mulan rolled out of the way just in time to miss getting struck. She smiled at him as she jumped to her feet and he grinned in return. He attacked and she dipped, dodged, and blocked his advance. He had gotten better since the last time they had done this. She would test his skills.

Mulan grabbed a stick after ducking one of Roland’s strikes and used it for her own attack. He yelped, but got out of the way just in time. She smiled and he snickered before mounting his counterattack. His swing was clumsy, heavy-handed. She wasted no time showing him the error of his ways and verbally instructing him on how to properly use his weapon.

“I’ll get you yet and save Sherwood Forest!” Roland waved the sword around. 

Mulan snickered. “Not with that form. And, I thought you were defeating the Huns.”

“I’ll save China next!”

“You won’t save anything until you correct your footing.” She tapped him with the stick, trying to get him to bend his knees right. He chuckled, but did as she needed him to do. He was good student, especially for a child. One day, he might grow up to be an excellent warrior. And, if they could improve his mindset, he might even become a deputy rather than an outlaw.

-8-8-8-8-

Marian had the picnic all set up by the time Mulan and Roland made their way back into her sightline. She saw see them playing, or perhaps training considering how well she knew Mulan. The sight melted her heart… and another part of her that she ignored. Mulan was so good with Roland, even if she did not know it.

Once they made it over to Marian, she could see they both worked up a sweat and had been on the ground. She would make sure to do laundry as soon as they went home, knowing they both liked their outfits enough to want to wear them again this week. Mulan slid in close to her and Roland dropped onto Mulan.

“Here, make sure you stay hydrated.” Marian passed them two tumblers.

Roland took a long gulp. “It’s iced tea!” He twisted and grinned at Mulan. “It’s iced tea!”

Mulan smiled and nodded. “It must be good then.” She took a sip from her own cup and shot Marian a smile. “It is.”

Marian smiled back and felt warmth spread through her. Between the adult classes, Ruby, Kathryn, and her coworkers, she learned a little about computers, enough to feel comfortable with looking up different food and beverage items she could make for them. Iced tea was a favorite of Roland’s and she knew several ways to make it for him. She passed them both sandwiches, which they both ate with glee. As soon as he finished his sandwich, Roland let out a loud squeal.

“Look, ducks! Come on, let’s go feed the ducks. I did once with Regina and it was really nice. Can we do it?” Roland looked at Mulan, who turned to Marian.

Marian nodded. She brought bread slices just for this. Roland climbed to his feet and yanked Mulan up, or thought he did anyway. Mulan stood and Roland tugged her, but she did not move. Marian’s heart clenched a little, seeing her son was willing to leave her behind. Mulan put her hand out for Marian, who smiled her thanks and took the offered hand. The warmth was hard to ignore and Marian’s heart raced.

“Come on!” Roland pulled hard enough for Marian to feel the tug.

They made their way to the pond, everyone still holding hands. Marian broke bits of bread off for Roland, who giggled as he tossed the bread into the pond. Mulan squeezed her hand and Marian locked eyes with her. Marian passed Mulan some bread.

“Yeah!” Roland cheered as Mulan tossed the ducks on bread and they went right to it.

“You, too,” Mulan said. 

Marian nodded and broke off a few more bites of bread. She threw them and the ducks went for it as well. Roland squealed again, loud enough for the ducks to pause. He blushed and covered his mouth with his hands. The ducks went back to their meal.

“More, Mama,” Roland said, putting his hand out for bread. 

Marian smiled and gave him more bread. It was all fun, even when some irate geese showed up. The geese honked at them, chasing them away from the pond. Roland bolted, running off with Mulan’s hand in his. He reached for Marian’s hand as well.

“We gotta escape, Mama! Come on, Mulan!” Roland snickered.

Marian laughed right along with him. They ran back to the picnic blanket and packed up. Roland held her hand as they walked home. Mulan put their things way while Marian took Roland to the bathroom for a bath. She put bubbles in the water for him, as they marveled her as much as they did him. He had bath toys, which kept him occupied as she washed his hair. He yawned as she toweled him off. This was the best behaved he had been with her in a long time.

“Ready for bed?” she asked.

Rubbing his eye, he nodded. “But, story first.”

“Of course.”

He put on his pajamas and picked out a book. He was out before she got to the end. She kissed his forehead and then went to take a shower of her own. A warm shower seemed like it would just be a fitting end to a long, but good day.

Once she was in her pajamas, she went to the living room. Mulan was on the couch with a cup of tea. She smiled as Mulan turned to her.

“I made you a cup,” Mulan said. 

Marian nodded her thanks. She eased down onto the sofa, eyes on Mulan and her exposed tanned skin. She had on a sleeveless t-shirt, showing off bruises from her job… and possibly from roughhousing with Roland. Marian did not realize she was touching Mulan until Mulan jumped away.

“Sorry!” Marian squeaked.

Mulan shook her head. “Don’t be.”

“Do they hurt?” 

Mulan rolled her shoulders. Marian’s hands moved before she could stop them and massaged the center of Mulan’s back. Mulan did not say anything, so Marian decided to make this count. Mulan moaned as Marian leaned into her task. The sound struck Marian right in the gut.

“That feels so good,” Mulan said.

“You’ve got a lot of knots back here. You work too hard,” Marian replied. But, she was happy for the excuse to help Mulan… to touch Mulan. 

“I want to help protect this town and provide for you,” Mulan said.

Marian swallowed. “You’re doing a good job.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You’ve done so much for me, Mulan. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay your kindness.”

Mulan turned, catching Marian’s eyes. “You should not think like that. There is nothing to pay back.” She reached out, caressing Marian’s cheek. “It has been my pleasure and honor to do things for you.”

Marian could not take it anymore. Her heart was about to explode. She leaned forward, catching Mulan’s lips with her own. Mulan yelped, but she did not pull away. Mulan kissed back and soon the simple press of lips grew more fervent. Mulan turned for a better angle and wrapped Marian in her arms. Marian finally felt like she was home. She hoped Mulan felt the same.

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan could not believe Marian kissed her. She did not know how to react, beyond melting into the feeling, giving herself up to Marian. When Marian pulled away, Mulan whimpered and had to fight down the temptation to pull Marian back to her.

“Was… that all right?” Marian asked, eyes locked onto Mulan.

Mulan licked her lips and tried to remember words. None came to mind, so she grinned and nodded. Marian snickered.

“Did I break you?” Marian asked, cheekbones highlighted as she smirked.

“I… um…” Mulan licked her lips again. Marian’s flavor lingered and tingled down every nerve in her body. “Why?”

Marian’s smile transformed into a frown and her eyes dimmed. “Was… was that not all right? Should I not have? I’m sorry!” 

“No, no, no!” Mulan shook her head and held up her hands. “Please, do not be sorry. I enjoyed that very much. I would like to do it again.” She blurted out, panic loosening her tongue. She did not want to lose this opportunity.

Marian blinked. “You would?” 

Mulan nodded, knowing she had to look like an overeager puppy, but she could not bring herself to care. “I would.” This way might lead to heartbreak again, but she was on the road now and had to see it through, especially since Marian seemed willing to travel this road with her. “Um… maybe we should talk about it, though.”

Marian’s brow furrowed. “What is there to talk about?”

“Like the fact that you had a husband not too long ago.” Hell, Marian might still have a husband until they get the official paperwork. Mulan was not sure how it worked.

Marian’s frown deepened. “What does Robin have to do with this?”

“Quite a bit. You just got out of a relationship and you are in a new land.” For all she knew, Marian was still going through emotional turmoil and she latched onto their friendship in all of the confusion. Their friendship could be all mixed up with her other emotions and she did not feel for Mulan what she thought she might.

Marian pulled back, retreating to the end of the sofa. “Are you saying my emotions for you might not be genuine?”

Mulan sighed and rubbed her chin. She did not want to offend Marian. “I am saying there is a possibility you do not feel for me as I do for you and I have had my heart broken twice as is. I would not survive a third.” There was no way she would make it through Philip, Aurora, and then Marian. This was it for her. And, yes, she trusted Marian, would count her as a best friend at this point, but Philip and Aurora been the same.

Marian’s eyes softened and she moved in closer. “Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t… you don’t talk about past relationships much.” 

Mulan glanced away for a long moment. “There is not much to say. They live here. They are happy together… and I am happy for them.” Or so she told herself, but she could not bring herself to speak to either of them anymore. They tried to make her godmother to their child and she declined. She could not and would not be close to them or their child. They pretended not to understand, which only hurt more.

“Mulan, I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” She reached for Mulan’s hand, but Mulan moved out of range. 

“You say that now. They had no intention of hurting me either. They were my best of friends, closest people to me. I risked everything for them and, in the end, it was not enough.” Mulan did not hold it against Philip or Aurora. She could not force them to return her feelings, but that did not make the pain any less. She had traveled with Philip for years to find and save Aurora. She had gotten Philip’s soul back from the impossible, for him and for Aurora. In the end, it made them grateful to her, but neither of them loved her as she wanted them to.

“Mulan, do you honestly believe I would hurt you?” Marian asked, her voice cracking.

Shaking her head, Mulan looked away again. “Not on purpose, but I think your wounds are fresh and the pain might be making you act in way. I do not want you to look back on this at some point in time, be it weeks, months, or years from now and realize you were overwhelmed with all that was going on…” She shook her head once more. She was not sure how to explain it, but this felt like a surefire way to wreck things between them.

Marian scowled and stood up. “You don’t want to take the risk. Don’t try to put this on me. You don’t want to take the chance and that’s fine. I won’t force you, but you need to know, my feelings for you are my feelings for you. It has nothing to do with Robin or the divorce or anything. I like being around you and I thought you felt the same.”

Marian turned and exited to her bedroom. She did not slam the door, which Mulan took as a good sign. It did not explain why she felt rotten on the inside, though. This should be the right thing. She and Marian had a good friendship going. Why risk losing another best friend over emotions that might not be returned? Why risk being alone again? Why risk losing everything?

“This is for the best,” Mulan said, hoping saying it aloud would make it so, would make her heart believe it. Instead, her heart crumbled in her chest. There was no way to avoid it, apparently.

-8-8-8-8-

In the morning, Marian was tempted to ignore Mulan, but she could not. Yes, it hurt to be rejected, but Mulan had already done so much for her and Mulan’s feelings meant so much to her. Mulan had been hurt by two people in the past, two people who had been very close to her. So, Marian got up, made breakfast as always, and made sure Roland was ready.

Roland would spend the day with Ruby today. He rotated babysitters during Marian’s working days, but Mulan dropped him off. She took him to work on Tuesdays with permission from Asteria, but there was a daycare center not too far from her job and they let him stay for free right now most of the week. Marian was not sure why they let him stay for free, but she was very grateful.

Mulan was silent as they went through the motions. Marian did not push her. They were all out the door on time and the day began.

Marian went to work and was tempted to ask them for advice. She was not sure if she could trust them completely yet. She knew they were invested in her life with Mulan, but it might be like one of those television shows more than actual care. She did not want them to gossip about her, even though they did. Well, it was more they gossiped about Robin, but she came up every now and then. They at least asked her things to her face. She walked into their latest favorite subject.

“Come on, if you could carry Emma’s baby, wouldn’t you?” Mara asked. 

“Let’s be serious, you wouldn’t care if it was Emma or Robin,” Melissa replied.

Mara snorted. “That’s not my fault. I can’t help being attracted to everything that moves.” 

“Emma does make my inner amazon act up,” Asteria said with a smirk.

“You guys aren’t sick of this topic, yet?” Marian asked with a sigh.

“The whole town can’t help it. First off, Regina is way pregnant now. Who the hell knew Regina was even sleeping with anyone back then with all craziness that was going on?” Melissa replied, leaning on the teller counter.

Asteria scoffed. “You’re kidding, right? It’s clear she’s been boning Emma since we came back. We’ve all heard about the tearful goodbye when we first had to leave and we all saw how she was in the Enchanted Forest for that year. She wouldn’t even give Robin the time of day there.” 

“So, now you’re telling me you don’t even think Regina and Robin were ever dating?” Mara asked with an arched eyebrow.

“If you…” Asteria grimaced. “Okay, if anyone but you had the choice to be with Robin or Emma, we’re going to pick Emma. You see women turning him down left and right. Hell, Marian, if you had the choice, who would you be with?” They all turned to look at her.

Marian shook her head. “I loved Robin once. He was a wonderful man.” It was the truth. She would have taken her Robin over Emma every single time. She winced. Was this what Mulan was afraid of? _I think I know what I have to do_.

“Now, he’s a creep. I saw him over the weekend at a club and he was hitting on my friend. He followed her to the bathroom. He was drunk, but it was just gross,” Melissa said.

Marian frowned. Asteria saved the conversation. “I don’t think Marian wants to hear about that stuff. Let’s get to work ladies.”

Everyone went to their windows. Customers trickled in, but there were long moments of an empty bank. The silence had to be filled. 

“How do you think Emma knocked Regina up?” Mara wondered aloud.

Melissa shrugged. “Magic, probably.” 

“I’ll ask Ruby later. She likes me.” Mara smiled.

“Everyone likes you. You’re like walking sugar. Be careful around Ruby. You know her girlfriend hunts witches and might break you in half if she thinks you’re flirting Ruby,” Melissa said.

“Doesn’t Mara flirt with everyone?” Marian asked.

“Yes, but does Ruby’s girlfriend know that? She sees Mara flashing those bright smiles and cute dimples and we’ll be collecting bits of Mara in a baggie,” Melissa pointed out.

Marian chuckled and patted Mara on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. I would vouch for you.”

“Good to know someone would have my back. Melissa would probably watch while sipping a Long Island Iced Tea,” Mara said.

Melissa laughed. “I would share after you’re done getting your ass kicked.” 

They all chuckled, but then had to get back to work. The day went pretty much like that. At lunch, Marian called Mulan to let her know she had to take care of something, so they would not have lunch together.

“Is it because of me?” Mulan asked, a whimper in her throat. 

“No, no, no. I just have to go see someone. We’ll see each other at home. I’ll make something special for dinner.” She had researched the closest thing to Mulan’s culture in this world and felt like she might be able to tackle a few of the dishes.

“Really?”

“I promise.” 

“So… I did not…” Mulan took a breath. “Are we all right?”

“Yes.” Well, she hoped they would be anyway.

“Then, I will see you and Roland tonight.”

“Good. I’ll see you later, too.” They disconnected the call and Marian rushed off.

Her stomach twisted into knots as she made her way to Town Hall. She was not sure if Regina would see her, but she had so many questions. Surprisingly enough, the secretary or assistant or whoever she was, allowed Marian to go right in with no fuss.

“Marian, twice in two days. I hope Roland is all right,” Regina said, sitting at her desk with a pen in her hand. 

“Is that why you saw me? You think something is wrong with Roland?” Marian asked.

“I don’t see why else you would be here.” 

Marian stood in front of the desk. “Emma.”

“What about her?”

“How did you convince her to try with you? Robin told me about you being soul mates. He’s still hung up on you and you’ve moved on to Emma, who had to believe you feel something for her if you’re with her.” 

Regina folded her hands in front of her and leaned against them. “Mulan doesn’t believe you have feelings for her?”

Marian blinked. “How did you…?”

Regina scoffed. “Oh, come now. I’m not an idiot. Are you not living with her? Is she not helping you parent? You left Robin to be with her. Does she think that strength just showed up? You were afraid Mulan would move on. I know the feeling.” 

Marian took a deep breath. “How did you convince Emma that you were over Robin? That you weren’t going to leave her once the pain goes away?”

“Well, Emma and I had been building toward something for a long time. I think you and Mulan have as well. Emma talks about you both and how you’re always together. I don’t think she’s put it together.” Regina smiled a little, probably thinking about Emma. It really was obvious how much Regina and Emma cared about each other.

 _Are me and Mulan the same?_ “Mulan has had her heartbroken twice. She doesn’t think she’ll survive another.”

“Heartbreak is hard to get over. You just have to convince her you’re worth it, as is she.”

“How?”

Regina sighed. “Every path is different. But, always make your own destiny. Nothing is written in stone. That’s what I’ve learned from this situation.” She placed a hand to her stomach.

Marian nodded. “You’re right about that. I never would’ve thought about how nothing is written in stone. I never would’ve thought destiny would do this to me, but despite everything that’s happened, this is a good life.”

“That it is and I am sure Mulan would agree with you. Give her time to catch up to you. We don’t all make it to the destination at the same time.”

Marian had a feeling Regina spoke from experience, but did not say anything on that. “Thank you again.”

Regina shook her head. “Good luck. Robin doesn’t deserve you.”

Marian wanted to snap, blame Regina, and remind her who ruined everything. But, that would not do any good. The past was done and gone. She did not owe Regina anything, but she did not feel the same righteous indignation she did before.

“You know people think the baby belongs to Emma,” Marian said.

“People are allowed to think what they want, but we all know the truth,” Regina replied.

Marian smiled. Yes, the truth. “It’s Emma’s.”

“We all know the truth.”

Marian nodded and left without a farewell. She was not sure how Regina and Emma made their way to each other, but if they could do it, Marian had faith she and Mulan could do it. It would take time, but she was more than willing. 

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan spent the entire day wanting to talk to Emma about what happened between her and Marian, but could not bring herself to do so. She had a feeling she knew what Emma would tell her. Hell, if she spoke to David, Ruby, or Kathryn about this, she knew what they would tell her. _So, if you know the answer, why are you dwelling?_

She did not want to risk so much, afraid to lose what she already had. But, life was about risk. She often risked things in life and, yes, there was pain involved, but she was proud of the life she led, proud of what she accomplished. Despite the heartache and agony, she did not have any regrets in life. She sighed. She knew what had to be done.

And when she walked into the apartment, she double-down on her decision. She could hear Marian and Roland in the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she saw they were cooking together. Well, Roland stood on a step stool and stirred a pot while Marian stood opposite him with a pan. From the smell of things, it seemed Marian was not lying about making something special for dinner.

“Is this some sort of experiment?” Mulan asked with a small smile.

“Mama and I are making a special dinner for you. It looks all weird,” Roland reported with a proud grin. He puffed out his chest. “I helped her do the shopping, too.”

Marian smiled. “He was a huge help. I don’t know how I could have carried all the vegetables without him. Go wash up. We should have things done by the time you come back. I promised him we’d watch that toy movie with him.”

“Toy Story! Ruby watched the first one with me on break, so now we gotta see the second and third one,” he said.

Mulan’s brow wrinkled. “On break?”

“Apparently, Ruby gets two hour breaks when she watches him. It might be the reason she’s always happy to watch him,” Marian said with sparkling eyes, so Mulan understood the joke.

Mulan nodded and went to take a shower. She had to gather her thoughts. Marian made dinner for her. Marian came home. This was Marian’s home. How could she not take this risk? Marian put herself out there and then pulled back just enough for Mulan to be comfortable, but also stayed close to let Mulan know things were not utterly ruined. 

Returning to the main room after her shower, Mulan had on a tank top and black joggers. Their meal was set up on the coffee table, as they had not gotten a real dinner table yet with money going to other things. She caught Marian trying to show Roland how to use chop sticks.

“He might be too young,” Mulan said. 

Marian shrugged. “Never too young to start, but he will be eating with a fork. I need to make sure he gets enough food in his stomach.” She tickled Roland’s belly and he laughed.

“Mama, stop! Come on, I wanna try our food!” 

Mulan’s eyes went wide. This was the first time he was eager to eat the same thing with them. And as she took the spread, her heart thumped in her chest. While it was not an exact match to foods from her home, it was close. She felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes, but she kept them at bay.

“Come on, Mulan. Try it and let’s watch the movie. It’s fun,” Roland said. 

Mulan could only nod. They sat and ate quietly. Marian asked Roland questions about the movie, getting conversation from him. Mulan smiled through the whole thing. It was nice to see the mother and son bonding. They had good relationship ahead of them. _Do you mean you and Marian or Roland and Marian?_ That got her nerve up.

“Can we talk later?” Mulan asked Marian as the movie ended.

Marian nodded. “Let me just put Roland to bed.” 

“Wait, Mama. We have to eat the cookies we made, too,” Roland said.

Marian smiled. “Oh, right. How forgetful of me.” 

“You’ve been busy,” Mulan noted.

“You have no idea.”

Mulan wondered if that was why Marian canceled lunch with her. They each had one of Roland’s large chocolate chip cookies before Marian was able to take him to bed. Mulan had a half-hour to get her thoughts together, but was not too sure what to say to Marian when she sat down on the couch.

“You wanted to talk?” Marian said, sitting at the far end of the sofa. It stabbed Mulan in the chest a little. She wanted Marian to be close, always. Hopefully, after this talk, things could be that way. 

Mulan nodded. “About last night.” Her stomach flipped from the memory.

Marian glanced away and licked her lips. “What about last night?”

“I think I made a hasty decision. Life is about risk and you might be the greatest risk of my life and maybe that was why I could not dive in without some thought. I love our friendship and it scares me to think it could all go away, but there is a huge chance it could get better. We could get better and I would like to try that,” Mulan said. She was done being scared. Everyone who knew her would have called her a coward after last night, frightened of heartache again. It was time to put herself out there, as Marian did.

Marian smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. I would’ve waited for you, Mulan. I would wait until you’re comfortable. You don’t have to rush your decision. I do understand you think I might go back to Robin or this might be because of Robin, but it’s not. If anything, you have me the strength and courage to move on with my life.” She moved closer. “Is it all right if I touch you?” 

Mulan nodded. “I would like that.”

Marian put her hands on Mulan’s knees. “Take all the time you need.” 

“I have.” She did not need more time. The decision was made. She wanted this. “Is it all right if I kiss you?”

Marian’s eyes went wide. “From this moment on, you never have to ask.”

Mulan did not need to be told twice and leaned in for a kiss. Marian kissed back immediately. Things went from a simple press of their lips, to small movements between them, and then Marian’s hands were in her hair. Mulan pulled Marian into her lap. Marian straddled her waist, all without breaking the kiss. Mulan was certain this was the best decision of her life.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	7. The Loudest Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: the chapter gets with some sexy times, but it’s not very graphic. Still, if that bothers you, don’t read the last section.

 

7: The Loudest Sound

For the first time in a long time, Mulan felt hope. Hope in having a partner in life, hope in having someone to love, and hope in having someone to share the good and bad times with. Kissing Marian had been wonderful, but the promises afterward had been better. They agreed to be together, together-together. And, they knew it was not weird or dishonorable, as Robin tried to make it seem, since Emma and Regina definitely had something going on. They did not admit it, but Mulan could understand that. Some people like to keep their personal business as private as possible. Of course, she wanted to shout it to the mountains that she was with Marian. 

It was not necessary to shout anything from the mountains, though. The important thing was just having Marian there, being able to spend time together as always, but also hold hands, cuddle, and kiss. They were careful about doing it in front of Roland. Mulan was not sure how he would react, but she did not want to disturb him or trouble him, as Robin seemed to make it out. But, they were not as discrete as they wanted to be. It was so hard to keep their hands to themselves at home.

Mulan chased Marian around the kitchen, as Marian tried to make breakfast. Mulan held Marian close to her and Marian kissed her. They laughed a little. It felt so good. Marian kissed her again.

“Mama, I’m hungry,” Roland said, rubbing his eye as he marched into the kitchen.

The pair jumped a part. “I’m fixing breakfast now,” Marian said. She stared at Roland, as if waiting for him to freak out.

He shook his head. “Nah-uh. You was kissing Mulan.”

Marian blushed. “Well, yes.” It felt just as amazing as the first time they kissed.

“But, breakfast is on the stove,” Mulan chimed in.

Roland nodded. “Can I watch cartoons?” The question turned into an open-mouth yawn.

“Okay, but we’re reading after breakfast and you have to cover your mouth,” Marian said.

He nodded again as he finished his yawn, barely getting his hand over his mouth at all. “Mulan, you wanna watch with me?”

Mulan had other things she would like to do, but did not mind spending time with Roland. She eased away from Marian, holding her hand briefly and letting her fingers glide against Marian’s skin, before going into the living room with Roland. She turned on the television and cartoons appeared on the screen. Roland squealed and flopped onto her.

“We could do that. Have Regina give us powers and stuff and we could do that,” Roland said, pointing to the superheroes on television.

“I am not sure Regina could do that. I mean, if she gave us, then she would have to give everyone, right?” Mulan replied.

The bright expression on his face did not waver. “But, then there’s be super villains to fight, too. We could do that.”

Mulan smiled. “Yes, but innocent people could get hurt.”

That got to him and he pouted. “Oh, yeah. That’s not good.”

“Yes, so you leave the villain fighting to me and Sheriff Swan, okay? At least, until you get older.” She rubbed the top of his head.

He nodded and Mulan smiled even more. They watched cartoons until breakfast was served. Mulan went to get ready for work while Marian prepared Roland for the day. She would have to return him to Robin at lunch and Mulan planned to be there. She would not allow Marian to face him alone, even though Marian did not think Robin would show. Mulan did not want Marian to face any Merry Man that might show up alone as well, though.

-8-8-8-8-

 

Marian clutched Mulan’s hand and held Roland in front of her as they waited in front of Town Hall for Robin or whoever might come in his stead. It was the designated exchange place. Robin was late by almost fifteen minutes, which would not be so bad if they did not have work. Mulan managed to keep a stoic face, but Marian glared at him.

“Hey, Roland,” Robin said, grinning at him. It would seem he was not even going to acknowledge that he was late.

“We’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes, Robin,” Marian said.

Robin shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. We have work.” Marian motioned between her and Mulan. Well, she had training, but Mulan had actual work to get to and sometimes that could mean the difference between the town living another day or not.

He looked at their hands and then openly sneered. “Of course you do.” He then locked eyes with Mulan. “How’s the sheriff’s office treating you?” He tilted his head, looking down his nose at her.

“Like a person,” she answered, staring right back at him.

Marian smiled and then hugged Roland. “Now, you be good for your father. Mulan and I will see you next week, okay?”

Roland nodded and grinned. “Can we feed the ducks again?” 

“We’ll do all that and more,” Marian promised and the light in his eyes made her heart leap. She rubbed his head.

“More cooking?” He flashed all of his teeth in his smile.

“Of course more cooking.” Marian was overjoyed he wanted to do that with her. The memory of his little face when he baked the cookies would always be a favorite. She needed more of that in her life.

“Well, time to go, pal.” Robin reached for Roland and he stepped over to his father. Robin looked back at Marian and Mulan. “I hope you haven’t done anything untoward with him.”

Marian glared. _The nerve of him!_ “I hope you don’t do anything untoward him while he’s with you.” She wanted to punch him in the face. 

“The judge will hear of it if you have.”

“The same to you. He didn’t seem impressed by you in the first place,” Marian said. She had confidence that if Robin did anything negative toward Roland, like badmouth her to him, Judge Marahuté would change the custody arrangement. She would not say it felt like the judge was on her side, but that it felt fair, balanced. Robin did not have all of the power like he seemed to think he did.

Robin scowled, but he left with Roland, who grinned and waved to them until he turned a corner and was out of sight. Marian sighed and Mulan squeezed her hand. She smiled at Mulan.

“Can I treat you to lunch, my lady?” Mulan asked.

Marian chuckled. “Of course. Thank you.” They had a little bit of time before they had to be at their places of businesses and she could use something to relieve the tension in her belly.

They went to _Granny’s_. They were both still getting used to the fast food of this place and era, but Emma helped Mulan understand eating at _Granny’s_ was not just about food and she let Marian understand that. It was about being part of the community and getting to know people, which helped in so many ways. Ruby greeted them at the door and showed them to a table.

“You guys want a menu or you want me to surprise you?” Ruby offered with a grin. 

“You can surprise us,” Marian replied with a nod. The menus rarely helped. They did not know what a lot of things were and everything looked delicious in the picture.

“So, you guys going to Regina’s baby shower?” Ruby asked. Marian flinched and Mulan’s eyes went wide.

“Emma said she would be killed over that,” Mulan replied. 

Ruby gave a goofy laugh. “Oh, yeah. Don’t worry. Emma’s being overly dramatic, as she always is when it comes to Regina. And Regina can’t kill Emma. Who the hell would help with the baby?”

Mulan nodded. “That is true.”

“It’ll be cool. We’re putting money on Emma dying or not. It’ll be fun.” Ruby winked.

“This is all a joke, right?” Marian asked to be sure. Regina seemed very different and she would not imagine this Regina killing Emma. Maybe someone else, but not Emma.

“Oh, yeah. Totally a joke. Regina seriously could not live without Emma. Not to mention, according to the town, Emma is her baby daddy now. Can’t kill the daddy before the baby shows up. That’s just poor taste and we all know Regina is about class. Please, you both should come. I’m sure Roland would love it,” Ruby said and then she was off.

“Roland would love it,” Mulan said. 

Marian nodded. “He misses her.”

“Are you all right with that? I know you and she have…” Mulan trailed off. 

Marian shook her head. “I think we’re fine now. Well, as fine as we can be. Maybe this would be a good way to show it.” They might never be friends. Hell, she might never fully trust Regina, but she could see Regina was not the same woman who dragged her to a dungeon so many years ago for not telling her where Snow White was. 

“Then, we will go?” Mulan seemed like she was trying to hold back a smile, but her face twitched. Mulan wanted to go, which was fine. They should see Emma, support Emma, and be there for Emma.

Marian nodded. “We should find out if anything’s expected of us. Do you know what to do at a baby shower?”

Mulan shook her head. “I would ask Emma, but she has been jumpy about it.”

“We can ask Ruby.” 

Mulan nodded. Ruby wandered back with their surprises. “Garlic shrimp and linguine.” She placed the dish in front of Marian. She grinned as she turned to Mulan. “Now, I figure since you hang with the sheriff so much, you have to be curious about her diet. At first, I was gonna bring you a grilled cheese.”

“Emma does swear by them,” Mulan said.

“Yeah, but she got all high-class about it since taking up with Regina. Apparently, Regina puts different types of expensive cheese on them and can toast the bread to perfection without the aid of magic. Now, she usually comes in here for burgers. I brought you one of her favorite Everything Burgers. Pick off whatever you think you won’t like,” Ruby told her. 

“Okay. Can you tell us more of this baby shower?” Mulan asked.

“You’ll wanna talk to Snow about it. She’s registering them and everything. She’ll explain it all to you,” Ruby answered.

“How do we get in contact with her?” Marian asked. They were not very familiar with Snow White, even though Mulan worked with Snow’s family. Snow White always seemed busy with her child.

“I’ll give her a call for you.”

“Thank you,” the both said. 

“It’s never a problem for you guys.” Ruby gave them a wink. “I hope you like the food.”

They nodded and Ruby went back to work. Marian looked at the sandwich in front of Mulan, who studied the tower of meat like she wanted to take her sword to it. It was a beast of a sandwich. 

“How does Emma even fit this thing in her mouth?” Mulan wondered aloud, eyebrow arched, and mouth dropped open. 

“Maybe it’s to be eaten with a knife and fork,” Marian suggested.

“I know Emma. I’m not sure she uses a knife and fork… for anything.”

Marian snickered. She did not doubt Mulan on that. But, in the end, Mulan took a knife and fork to the burger. It was one of the rare moments where Marian got to see Mulan actually use a fork to eat. Marian could guess what Mulan would want to talk about with Emma as soon as she got back to the station. Marian smiled through the whole event, enjoying her shrimp. 

-8-8-8-8- 

The baby shower was… yellow. Mulan did not expect that, but the more unexpected thing was how Marian handled being near Regina. It was brilliant to watch her address Regina with her head held high and no hostility in her gaze. Their exchange was not chilled or brisk. It was like they found common ground and Mulan was proud, maybe even happy for them.

Mulan was also happy for Roland. He was overjoyed to see Regina and spend time with her. He was more overjoyed when she told him that he could have some of her balloons. He ran around with his balloons, popping them every couple of minutes. No one seemed to mind.

Mulan got introduced to many new people, most whose names she could not remember right after they stepped away. But, everyone was friendly and kind. They made sure she knew they appreciated her working for the Sheriff’s Department and they were happy to have such a skilled warrior fighting to protect them. Her shoulders might never un-square after this. Emma and Ruby appeared out of nowhere every now and then, making sure she had food or drink in her hand. They let her watch Marian work.

Marian was better with people than Mulan, a social butterfly. She smiled, sometimes beamed, in conversations, there were always small touches to those she spoke with, and she seemed completely engaged with every person. It was exhausting to watch, but people flocked to Marian because of it. Mulan did not have a problem with people, but she did not have a way with people either. She felt a kindred spirit in that with Emma, who seemed to be zip in and out of conversations quickly unless she was with Ruby.

“You’re ready for baby shower games?” Emma said, putting a piece of cake in Mulan’s hand.

Mulan’s face tensed a bit. “What are those?” They did not seem like good things if Emma’s expression was anything to go by.

Emma laughed, but her forehead was wrinkled and she looked ready to hide. “We may suffer together, my friend.”

Mulan was not sure what that meant, but with the way Emma stuck close, she doubted it was good. And, when the games started, she understood why. It was a little weird. Everything was so baby centric, even a word jumble. Emma mostly talked and drank through the whole thing.

“I do not understand the purpose of these games,” Mulan said. She understood the purpose of the baby shower, especially when Snow White directed her and Marian on what gift they should purchase. The shower was to give the expected parents things they might need to help care for the new baby and also to celebrate this wonderful occasion with them. Why play games, though?

Emma shook her head. “I can’t help you. They don’t make sense to me. And I never win anything.” The final sentence came out as sort of a whine.

“You never win, do you?” Mulan felt like she knew Emma fairly well after so much time together.

“I never win anything!” Emma groaned, dipping a little.

Mulan snickered. “I should have guessed. But, you have won, haven’t you?” Her eyes turned to Regina, who did look quite regale on her big chair with her head held high, even with a bit cake on the corner of her mouth.

Emma smiled. “You haven’t done so bad yourself.” She nodded toward Marian, who held Roland to her as he tried to play one of the games.

Mulan felt a blush burn her cheeks. “It’s nice.”

“I’m glad for you. You deserve love,” Emma said. 

“And so do you and Regina.” Mulan patted Emma on the shoulder. “Congratulations on the baby.”

Emma’s shoulders squared. “Thanks.” She cut her eyes to Marian and Roland. “Congratulations on finding your home.” 

“Thanks.” Marian was her home, but it was more than that. There was Emma and Ruby and just friendship. She had purpose, a job, and caring. It had been so long. She was grateful for everything she had. Storybrooke was home.

-8-8-8-8-

“He’s finally asleep,” Marian said as she sat down on the couch. She leaned into Mulan, who put her arms around her. Marian pressed herself to Mulan more and Mulan kissed her cheek. She smiled.

“He had a lot of fun today,” Mulan said, shifting to lie down. Marian followed her, content to cuddle with her.

Marian settled in close, head pillowed against Mulan’s shoulder. “Yes. I’m glad you said we should go.”

“You seem very comfortable with Regina.”

Marian nodded. “Kathryn told me this world offered them all a second chance. Some made use of it. Regina seems to be one. I wish to make use of it as well.” She squeezed Mulan around the middle.

Mulan ran her fingers through Marian’s hair. “That seems wise. I am trying to make use of a second chance.”

“I think you’re doing a good job. You’re a good person, Mulan.”

“You are, too.” Marian pushed herself up to kiss Mulan on the lips. It was nothing short of amazing to be able to do that whenever the urge overcame her. “I feel like people don’t tell you enough, but you are a good person.”

“The people I need to hear it from tell me enough.”

Marian sighed and settled comfortably against Mulan. She wanted to tell Mulan something, but she was not sure if she should. Rumors were already going around about it, but Marian wanted to keep her word and she signed a contract. 

“Have you heard about the father of Regina’s child?” Marian asked. Robin had practically shouted it to the mountains. She was not sure how she felt about it, did not understand why he would do such a thing. Regina did not want anything to do with him and it was clear to everyone Emma was the baby’s “father,” so to speak. Why was he trying to ruin what Emma and Regina had as well mess with the baby’s family before the child was even born? 

Mulan grunted. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marian’s brow furrowed a bit. “Have you been holding back on my account?” Mulan would never bring up a topic she thought was hurtful to Marian, so she would never think to ask about Regina’s pregnancy being connected to Robin.

“I figured you would talk about it when you were comfortable. I’ll listen if you want to talk, of course,” Mulan said.

Marian smiled. “I know you will.” That knowledge made her heart light for a long moment. Mulan listened to her in ways no one else did.

“Was that the thing that put everything over the top?” Mulan asked.

Marian shook her head. “No. Robin and I were on the road to ruin anyway. We didn’t see it, but I don’t think there was anything that could’ve saved our marriage. He’s just so different now and I don’t think there’s anything I can do to prove to him that I am myself.”

Mulan sighed. “I am so sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be. I don’t mind now. I’m happy where I am now.” She caressed Mulan’s stomach and kissed her nose.

Mulan grinned and stroked Marian’s side. The gentle sensation managed to send sparks dancing down Marian’s spine. She leaned in for more kisses. Mulan was more than happy to oblige. She wiggled and twisted without breaking the kiss and Marian ended up lying on top of her. Her hands roamed Mulan’s sleek, muscular form, but settled on her breasts.

“Is this okay?” Marian asked in a low breath. She wanted to feel all of Mulan, but she did not want to pressure Mulan either.

Mulan nodded and her hands ended up on Marian’s ass. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” She came back in for another kiss. She could not get enough of Mulan right now. She hoped it would always be like that.

As the kissing continued, Mulan pulled Marian closer, causing her to grind into Mulan. She moaned as Mulan clutched her ass. She pulled away.

“Too much?” Mulan asked.

Marian nodded. “I like you, Mulan. I don’t want to go too fast and risk taking a wrong turn.” She wanted them to last. She wanted this to be it for her. Mulan was her one.

Mulan took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair, which settled on her cheek. “I appreciate it. I do want this to work out. But, can we stay like this?” Her hand moved from Marian’s backside to the small of her back. 

Marian giggled. “And kiss a little more?”

“I would very much like that. But, before we return to that, you were going to tell me something?” Mulan asked.

Marian sighed. She needed to run this idea by someone before she proposed it to the parties who would be involved. It might be a ridiculous idea.

“Do you think Regina would mind allowing Roland to get to know her baby?” Marian asked. They were siblings, but Regina had written Robin out of the baby’s life and Marian had no plans to do more than co-parent with Robin now. Would the children really have a connection? She was not sure, but Roland would undoubtedly enjoy being around Regina again and she finally did not feel threatened by the mayor. Roland and Regina’s baby would eventually understand they were blood brothers if nothing else. They might want a connection.

“I assume it would be more if you are open to it. Regina seems to like Roland enough and would not mind his presence,” Mulan replied.

Marian nodded. That was true enough. She hoped this would save heartache if/when Roland figured out Regina’s baby was Robin’s child. She imagined Regina would eventually tell her child who the father was, as well. She heard tales of how things went with Henry, but she could not see any mother keeping that from her child if the child asked and the mother knew.

“I should let Roland spend time with Regina as well, hmm?” Marian still felt a little squeeze in her heart over her son and Regina, but she felt like that would always be there. Regina had time with Roland that she did not. It would never seem fair to her, even if she could live with it. 

“They would both probably appreciate it. In the Enchanted Forest, Regina seemed quite happy to watch him most of the time.”

“Was she good to him?” Marian asked without thinking.

“She was very good to him from what I could see. He was probably the only thing that kept her from using her magic to strangle Robin. She did not like him.”

“So I keep hearing.” It did not make any sense to her. She did not see how they ended up together here if Regina wanted nothing to do with him in the Enchanted Forest. “Do you know how they… why Regina…” She shook her head.

“I do not know. I suppose we could ask if it is something you truly want to know, but I am not sure Emma or Regina would want to discuss it. Remember Emma arrested Robin not too long ago and Regina was not bothered over it. Either way, I think Regina would like to spend time with Roland. Regardless of her feelings toward Robin, she does like Roland. She would never hurt him.” 

Marian nodded. The fact that Mulan trusted Regina helped Marian get over things. Mulan never really weighed on her issues with Regina, which was nice. Mulan let her process her pain rather than trying to convince her otherwise.

“Hey, have I told you how much I appreciate you?” Marian moved to kiss the end of Mulan’s nose. 

Mulan nodded. “Well, I appreciate you, too. You and Roland.”

Marian never doubted that. She snuggled into Mulan a little more and sighed. She felt settled, content. Life was good.

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan could see Marian laughing at her as Emma eased baby Nathan into her arms. Babies were not a part of her long list of experience and she had refused to hold the baby in the hospital, but Emma showed her how to do it and she could not get out of it during their first home visit of the expanded Swan-Mills family. Marian came to sit by her on the couch, which put her at ease. Mulan stared at the baby, somewhat in awe and somewhat confused.

“You look good with that baby in your arms,” Marian commented and Mulan felt a hot blush burn her face.

Regina chuckled from her space, tucked in close in the armchair with a fluffy blanket and a mug. Emma stood by her and it looked like her hand went right to Emma’s. They were cute. Mulan looked at Marian and wondered if they came off as cute.

“It was nice of Henry to show Roland his comic book collection,” Marian said. The two had disappeared upstairs several long minutes ago.

“More like show him Nathan’s comic book collection because he made sure my clone got one,” Emma replied.

“Your clone?” Mulan looked at Nathan. “He does look like you.”

“Why not? His diet is hers, after all,” Regina commented.

Emma frowned at her partner. “I do not drink boob milk.”

While Mulan was very used to Emma, she did not expect her to say something like that in front of Regina. Marian snickered and looked away. Mulan tried to focus on Nathan and hoped the awkwardness would pass. Regina did not seem bothered.

“I was referring to my carvings throughout the entire pregnancy, but, yes, I’m sure you would if you could,” Regina replied.

“Do you really want to have this conversation in front of company?” Emma countered.

“You brought it up, thinking you could be cute because company was here.”

Emma smirked. “I’m always cute. Right, Mulan?”

“I think your crown has been claimed.” Mulan held Nathan up.

“Yeah, I can’t compete with that. He even gets the boobs.” Emma dared to motion down to Regina.

Regina snarled at Emma. “Why not just undress me right in front of them while you’re at it?”

“She is going to kill you when we leave, isn’t she?” Mulan said.

“I’m sure she’s plotting my demise right now. So, you guys have to live here now,” Emma replied. Right on time, Roland let out an excited squeal from upstairs. They all glanced at the stairs, but when neither Roland or Henry appeared and there were no other noises, they turned their attention back to each other.

“I’m sure if we stay here long enough, Roland will be more than happy for it,” Marian remarked.

Mulan smiled. It was good that Marian could joke like that. She was so much more comfortable with Regina now. Mulan dared to think they might even be able to be friends.

“Thank you for agreeing that Nathan and Roland should know each other,” Marian said.

Regina waved it off. “While we only consider Robin a sperm donor, I know how children can be with birth parents.”

“How are you going to handle that?” Marian asked, looking back and forth between Emma and Regina. Emma shrugged.

“We have time to work out what we’re going to say,” Regina replied.

“I hope it works out for you,” Marian said.

“Thank you.”

“Mulan, if they become friends, we are gonna get into so much trouble,” Emma grinned.

“You’re going to get into so much trouble. I know how to behave,” Mulan remarked.

Emma snickered. “Not for long with me and Ruby around. We can’t get in trouble alone, after all.”

Mulan shook her head, but she could already guess she would not be able to resist. She enjoyed Emma’s open and guileless friendship. Emma accepted her and supported her. Emma was practically family, a mischievous sister. Marian gave her a smile, as if she knew.

Marian leaned in close. “You deserve to have a little fun and you know Emma would love to be the one who helped you do that.”

Mulan smiled and from the way Emma grinned, she definitely heard Marian’s whisper. Regina snorted and sipped from her mug. Mulan shook her head and turned her attention back to Nathan.

“I will try to keep your mama in line, so she can see you grow up,” Mulan promised the baby. Regina offered her a smile at least, but from the twinkle in her eye, Mulan suspected it was an impossible task.

-8-8-8-8-

“You looked real good with that baby in your arms,” Marian said, coming up behind Mulan in their kitchen. Mulan was doing the dishes from earlier that day. They had dinner with the Swan-Mills family and then had to drop Roland off to his father. Now, they were alone.

Mulan blushed. “Is that… is that something you want?”

Marian snuggled into Mulan’s shoulder. “I have Roland. Have you considered children?”

“Not really. Since I’ve taken up the sword, I’ve mostly just considered protecting people.”

“You can protect people and parent at the same time. Look at Emma.”

Mulan nodded. Marian did not press. Their relationship was still too young to worry about children of their own, but Mulan was amazing with Roland and maybe there could be something there one day. But, there was something else on her mind and she hoped their relationship was not too young for it. Being together almost three months should be enough time or so she hoped. She did not know how to approach it with Mulan, though.

Marian coaxed Mulan away from the dishes to the couch. It was not hard, which was nice. They cuddled and Marian put on a movie she had no intention of watching. She went right in for a kiss after she put the remote down. Mulan returned the kiss and her arms went around Marian’s waist. Marian’s hands eased under Mulan’s shirt.

“I thought you wanted to watch this movie,” Mulan said.

Marian stared into Mulan’s eyes. “I really just want to be with you.”

Mulan smiled. “You are with me.”

Marian cupped Mulan’s face and brushed her thumb against Mulan’s cheek. “No better way to end the day.”

Mulan leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.” She blinked, as if she did not mean to say that.

Marian kissed her again. “I love you, too.”

From there, they lost themselves in kisses. Marian was not sure what the future held for them, but she had a good feeling. This second chance might actually be her best chance. She would have to remember to thank Emma, but for now, she just wanted to focus on Mulan.

“Is this all right?” Marian asked, fingers right underneath Mulan’s breasts. She wanted to know what they felt like, what they tasted like. She had never had such a carving in her life.

Mulan took a breath. “I want to, but I’ve never…” She shook her head.

“Never at all or never with a woman?” Marian had never been with a woman, even though she had small attractions throughout her life.

“Never with a woman. And, it has been a very long time since anything.” Mulan glanced away.

Marian kissed her softly. “It’s fine, my love. It’s our first time together and we can learn each other in ways no one else ever has.”

Mulan’s hands wandered to Marian’s ass and gave a squeeze. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. If you want.”

Mulan actually grinned. “I want.”

Marian laughed and leaned in for a kiss while her hands filled with Mulan’s breasts. Mulan moaned into her mouth and she felt it all the way down to her toes. She bucked against Mulan. Why had she stopped this when they started a couple of months ago? 

“Bed,” Mulan said, pulling her sweet lips away.

“Hmm?” Marian leaned forward, trying to follow delicious kisses.

“We need to go to the bed. I want to do this right the first time.” Mulan did not give Marian a chance to object. She stood up, holding Marian with her. Marian squealed. She had no idea Mulan was so strong.

“I’m not too heavy?” Marian asked. 

Mulan scoffed and walked the short trip to her bedroom with Marian in her arms, like she weighed nothing at all. Where was compact, thin Mulan hiding all of this muscle? She found out once when Mulan put her down on the bed and pulled off her shirt. She got a chance to look at what Mulan hid until her tank tops. Yes, she knew about the tight biceps, but she had not expected the cut abs. Mulan’s body was lean, but everything was cut and so clearly powerful. 

“Can I…” Marian moved closer to Mulan, reaching for her sweatpants.

Mulan nodded and Marian pulled down her pants and underwear. Mulan was before her, bare and beautiful. Marian’s breath caught in her throat while her fingers brushed up and down Mulan’s slender hips. Mulan purred, which made emboldened Marian. She caressed all of Mulan and Mulan allowed it.

“Marian, I would like to touch you as well,” Mulan whimpered. 

Marian blushed. “Oh, forgive me. You’re just so fascinating. I want to touch you all night.” 

“I am fine with that, as long as I can do the same.”

Marian nodded and shivered. She wanted nothing more than to feel Mulan against her and to touch Mulan at her leisure. Marian shed her clothes and Mulan joined her on the bed. They stared at each other for a long moment, not touching, not breathing. Without words, they went with something familiar, kissing each other.

Kissing Mulan in the nude was very different than kissing Mulan with clothes in between them. Being able to completely feel Mulan made Marian’s whole being fill with radiance. She was flooded with emotions and it made her want to press against Mulan all the more. Mulan welcomed her, arms around her, making her feel safe and loved.

She was not sure how long they kissed, but soon enough, their hands explored, wandered, and charted each other. Nothing was rushed or frantic. It was like they had all the time in the world. Mulan’s skin was perfect, hot and smooth, except for battle scars. Puffed, raised skin did not bother Marian, as she had her own as she felt Mulan trace each of hers with tender care. And all the while, they continued to kiss.

Somehow, they ended up lying down, first on their sides, but then Mulan was over her. It was only then that the kissing stopped. Mulan pulled away.

“Is this all right? I am not too heavy, am I?” Mulan asked, so sweet to check in.

“You are perfect. This is perfect,” Marian replied. It was the truth.

“The same.” Mulan leaned in for a new kiss.

Marian smiled into Mulan’s lips, accepting all of her. In the new position, Marian was able to feel so much more of Mulan. Her hands remained busy, one making home at Mulan’s breasts, thumb enjoying flicking Mulan’s nipples. But, her legs were also able to feel Mulan and she ran her feet and calves all over Mulan’s legs.

Marian’s head clouded with pleasure as Mulan was far from idle, hand trailing all over Marian’s torso. Mulan adjusted her body, thigh now between Marian’s legs. She pressed against Marian and Marian was certain she gushed from the feel of Mulan’s wonderful skin. She threw her head to the side as a loud moan escaped her.

“You okay?” Mulan’s voice was low, almost panting.

“So good.” Marian moved her leg, wanting Mulan to feel the same. Feeling Mulan’s desire against her made her brain more foggy. “God.”

Mulan groaned into her ear. “Should I move?” It was as if she had no idea she was already moving, thigh gliding against Marian.

Marian cried out, clutching Mulan to her. She let go of her new favorite body part, Mulan’s breasts, needing to hang onto something sturdier. She grabbed Mulan by the waist, directing her without words to move faster. Mulan panted and moved with purpose. Marian was caught off guard when she climaxed, wanting this to go on forever. Bliss erupted through her and lights danced before her eyes, as well as down her nerves. Her heart swelled and hammered in her chest, but felt amazing, felt like it pumped amazing all through her.

When she came back to her senses, she realized Mulan’s dense weight covered her, but was not on her. Mulan was curled up against her. She kissed every part of Mulan she could reach. 

“Are you all right?” Marian asked.

Mulan smiled. “I’m great. You’re great. That was great.” She laughed. 

Marian chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.” She tried to pull Mulan closer.

“I do not want to crush you.”

“I want to feel you.” She wanted to feel as much of Mulan as possible, all the time.

Mulan shifted and then pulled Marian to her, so they were on their sides with Marian’s back pressed against Mulan’s front. It was good enough. 

“I’m so happy I’m here,” Marian said. Despite everything, this worked out so well. She would have to remember to thank Emma for everything.

“Me too.” Mulan kissed the nape of her neck. “I love you so much.” 

Marian turned, needing to face Mulan. She kissed her lips. “I love you as well. I want a life with you.”

“We will make a life. A good life.” Mulan caressed her cheek. “Me, you, and Roland.”

Just when Marian did not think her heart could get any lighter, it did. Mulan was in this to be a family. This was their second chance together. Or maybe it was Mulan’s third chance. It did not matter. They would build something together and there would be no need for other chances. 

“I will always be so grateful for you,” Marian said. “You made me realize there is so much more to life.”

“I am grateful for you, as well. You are a gift to me, Marian. I will always cherish you,” Mulan replied and Marian could only believe her.

“I will always cherish you, too. You’re my best friend as well as my partner.” That was what they were, partners. They were there for each other through everything, always. Mulan nodded and pulled her close. Nothing could separate them if they could help it, even though they knew the world was uncertain and horrible things happened. They would support each other as best they could for the rest of their lives.

-8-8-8-8-

The end. 

Well, folks, we’re at the end of another tale. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. I’m returning to my padded cell. I hope to see you again for the next story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).


End file.
